Final End: Werewolves and Dragons
by Arianwen44
Summary: As the summer draws to a close, Becca is again swept  quite literally  into the world of DragonHeart. Now that 10 years have passed she must help Geoff and Drake discover an evil plot to destroy both her kind and Drake's. Rated T ENJOY THE FINALE!
1. Chapter 1: Making a Splash

**Well well well! I'm BACK!**

**Here is the FINALE of my now Trilogy! Please bear in mind that I am winging this fanfic, since there is no third Dragon Heart... Enjoy everyone! And please don't forget to Read and Review! xD (AND NEVER BRING CELERY... EVER...)**

**WELL... I will not delay! Just pay this to mind, that Becca's language/swearing is somewhat... STRANGE. If you've read my previous fictions. ROIGHT!**

**I DO NOT OWN DRAGONHEART, However I own Becca and some of the NEW characters that are to appear in this story! (I also own the story idea for THIS fanfic, but not the general idea of the 2 Dragon Hearts before this!)**

**ENJOY CHAPTER 1!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Making a Splash<p>

"_You do know it's been too long don't you?"_

_More than you know._

"_I know it's been too long, Draco,"_ and with that she felt her form begin to morph back into human of it's own accord, she glanced up to see the faint outline of a dragon standing next to her. Then there was a deafening _CRACK!_ And the only trace of her was a few strands of honey-brown fur and a trail of paw prints leading from the monastery and vanishing into nothing.

A clouded, overcast sky drifted overhead lazily, the dark clouds hanging over the wooded park like a shroud. Though it wasn't unpleasant, despite the chill in the air and the reddening leaves that autumn was on its way. A lone figure picked its way along the short cliff of a gray, fast-moving river, passing underneath draping willow branches as it stumbled onward with a grunt or curse every so often. The figure was slightly feminine, though how she dressed was somewhere in between. Wearing dark blue jeans and a green top over a long-sleeved black shirt. Around her neck jangled a collar with two metal tags; one was a flat disk displaying a detailed wolf's head and the other a bone with the letters _Becca_ engraved on its flat, gold surface.

The tags jingled vigorously when she almost slipped on a wet patch of grass and caught herself on the nearest tree branch. With yet another inaudible curse she hauled herself up on the branch and rested there, enjoying the view for a few brief moments. Becca leaned back against the trunk and watched the river flowing swiftly by beneath her branch only a few feet away, daydreaming as she often did when she was alone.

Her eyelids closed, listening to the river Becca cleared her mind, or at least attempted to. Normally her mind was a whirl of normal adolescent thoughts, save men since she had no interest whatsoever, but other things plagued her mind; how to dress, her hair, what kind of food she ate, _when_ she would eat. To be perfectly honest, Becca thought of food about 50% of the time she thought about everything else. Yet her thoughts weren't always so trivial, sometimes she pondered things like the world, existence, the universe and death. Death. It wasn't really something for her to worry about, being an immortal werewolf and all. The only thing that could kill her was decapitation, silver and serious diseases (though some considered celery being an effective weapon against her). Other than those she couldn't die, so it wasn't something for Becca to really spend her time fear mongering over.

A rustling noise disturbed Becca's slowing thoughts, which evidently had been focused on a set of desserts she wanted to make, and she cracked open one blue-gray eye to look grumpily for whatever made the noise. Brushing a strand of her short, honey-blonde hair from her eyes to see better.

From through the swishing branches of the willow tree she spotted something on the other bank of the river. Something dark and shadowy loping through the underbrush, two in fact, had caught her eye. The lighter one seemed to be following the darker one into the forest. Becca shifted from her spot and leaned across the branch to get a better look, crawling on her hands and knees to the thinner part of the bark. Underneath her weight the branch creaked and groaned in protest, wobbling precariously over the rushing river below.

_What the heck is that?_ Becca narrowed her eyes and reached for a few of the branches to move them aside. Her hand, however, never touched the leaves. For behind her came a loud _SNAP!_ And she felt the wood crack and weaken underneath her. Becca looked back and found herself falling through the air towards the cold water, she didn't even have time to gasp when her body met the frigid current and she lost her sight in the whirl of dark.

Struggling to regain her footing, Becca felt an overwhelming twinge of panic rising in her chest. One of her greatest fears was drowning, though it was highly impossible, it still terrified her not being able to see where she was or feel the ground beneath her feet. In the roiling water she glimpsed the riverbank, the willow tree growing smaller and smaller in the distance. Water clouded her vision again and she was swept away by the strong current, struggling and flailing her arms to no avail in the blackening water. Her lungs screamed for air and her body was tiring fast, unable to fight the overwhelming river, water pulled at her tired limbs and short hair. Black spots began to impede on her vision, and a soundless scream, accompanied by a column of bubbles, escaped from her mouth. Only to be lost in the writhing, spinning current.

_Am I actually going to die?_ The dim thought came to her mind just as her sight vanished into blackness.

Suddenly the current slowed and became less chaotic, Becca felt a gentle pull as she was dragged to the surface. Opening her eyes she felt another wave of panic when she saw the blackness beneath her, stretching onwards into nothingness. Her lungs burned and her body used it's last ounce of strength as she shot towards the glimmering light above her.

Becca burst from the water, breathing air in great, desperate gulps. Floating in the calmer area of the river, Becca found herself in a wide, almost lake-like pond. The water was calm and gave her the ability to move without much of a struggle. The fear she had earlier came back for a third time and she frantically paddled her way to shore, trying not to imagine what creatures could possibly be swimming beneath her.

Reaching the side of the river, the werewolf hauled herself onto a pebbly inlet and coughed out a fountain of river water. Breathing heavily she rolled herself onto her back and stared up into the sky, eyes dimming with exhaustion. The sky had darkened to an almost charcoal colour; all around her there were tall trees and soft grass. Coughing and spluttering again Becca put a hand to her chest and waited for her body to stop convulsing; clothes soaked, skin cold, and night coming on soon, she didn't know what to do. Turning into her wolf self wouldn't help, she would still be wet, if not more so. She was too tired and fatigued to get up and find shelter or help, and there was no breeze blowing through the trees so she needn't fear about sickness for the moment.

_Perhaps I'll just rest…_ she thought dimly, _regain my strength for a few minutes and then head home._ Before she even finished the thought she was already asleep. Though one thought had risen to her mind before she had drifted off.

The two shadows she had seen before, one lighter than the other, had been watching her as the river had swallowed her. Their golden eyes were the same as her own, the piercing, unwavering orbs that filled stories of evil beings and horrible monsters. The same eyes that she had in her other form, the eyes of wolves.

* * *

><p><strong>Riiight... I never did explain who that black wolf was... NOW THERE'S TWO? OOOOOH SHITAKEMUSHROOMZ AND BARNACLE SAUCE...<strong>

**Well! We'll see more in chapter two!**

**MUAHAHAHAAAH!**


	2. Chapter 2: Old loony Friends

**HEY GUYS! Back from vacation with a great SUNBURN!**

**Took me a while to write this chapter, and for once nothing has really happened yet... WOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOOOO!**

**Well anywas, I'll have you know that Becca is mine, as well as any new characters NOT seen in the movies. (I DO NOT OWN THE IDEA OF DRAGONHEART OR THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS, I ONLY OWN THIS STORY IDEA FOR THIS THIRD FANFIC/FINALE OF MY TRILOGY)**

**So please, enjoy! AND REVIEW WHEN YOU ARE DONE! Me likes revieeeeews! xD**

**8D**

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: Old (loony) Friends<p>

The half moon rose high and bright in the sky when Becca finally woke, her clothes cold and sticking to her body like a second skin. Her hair was matted and tangled like a briar bush and her eyes felt gritty and her limbs were stiff and sore. Inclining her head she looked at the white moon, the light of it reflected in her eyes while she stared and stared blankly at it.

_Where am I?_ The thought was quiet and annoyingly clawing at her consciousness, bothering her like a mosquito refusing to buzz-off. Becca slowly sat up from where she was lying on the pebbles and glanced around, dimly aware that she was not familiar with her surroundings. The trees were different, the smell of the grass was strange, even the feel of the earth underneath her was unfamiliar. Raising her head to the air she tried to scent anything familiar on the gentle breeze wafting by, nothing recognizable reached her keen nose.

_Dammit… I drifted too far,_ Becca stiffly got to her knees and looked over her shoulder at the pond, the reflection of the moon quivering on its almost glassy surface. Shaking herself, collar jingling, she bent down on her hands and stretched with a yawn, her head still groggy with sleep.

Rising to her feet Becca stumbled away from the bank, trying to regain her bearings and make her way home. As soon as her feet touched the grass however, her mind suddenly cleared and she whipped in a frantic circle. _I don't know where I am? Where is this? This isn't anywhere near home! Where am I?_ in a panic she dashed forward, her form changing in midair as her feet became longer, her skin changed to honey-blonde fur and her tail spanning out behind her like a flag. Landing with a thud about a meter from her jump point, Becca lashed her tail and twitched her ears. Feeling safer in her werewolf form, she loped along the grass with her nose to the ground and golden eyes scanning the way ahead.

A loud shriek made her jump as an owl took flight from its tree and swooped low over the ground. Becca acknowledged the fellow night hunter with a low growl, showing her white teeth. The wolf came to the edge of the trees and peered into the darkness, the looming shadows forming fearsome monsters to her eyes. Steeling her mind she strode into the wood, nothing but silver could kill her, she needn't fear the night forest.

_If I can't find home what should I do?_ Her mind began to play tricks on her, fallen trees turned into terrifying serpents, clumps of ivy and brambles became bush-monsters ready to devour her whole. The werewolf shivered again and trudged on, now desperate to get home and hide under her covers, almost feeling ashamed of her cowardice. _It's because of me that you died…_ she thought of that summer almost two years ago, she had cowered at Draco's ferocity, and whimpered in Griffin's terrible power. It was because of her fear that Draco had died, and it was her own stupidity that had led to Geoff dying and having Drake share his heart with him. Though she was sure they were happier together, she knew it had, or seemed to think that it had somehow been her fault.

The ground began to slope downwards steeply, Becca had to use her claws and dig into the undergrowth to keep her balance. Her paws slid on the damp leaf cover and she winced when her claw caught on a stone and nearly tore it. Thorns clung to her fur and branches tugged and pulled at her tail, overhead the moon only glimmered through every few tail lengths of forest and created small silvery patches on the forest floor.

A sharp pain sprouted from her right leg as it caught in a small hole, Becca yelped and suddenly started turning over in midair. Landing on her back with a spray of leaves and rolling onwards and downwards, barking and yipping in pain every few meters. At the bottom of the steep slope she landed heavily against a tree trunk, the wind knocked out of her.

She rolled painfully onto her back, staring up into a gap between the treetops; stars glittered faintly in the indigo sky. Becca's eyes rolled and she tried feebly to abstain from unconsciousness. _Not again…_ she snarled, _I can't always be knocking myself out!_ Working against her will, she hauled her tired body up and padded onwards. Weak and delirious, panicked and exhausted, Becca staggered amongst the trees in search of home.

Her wolf form flickered and the sensation of change washed over her body, so spent that she was reverting back to her human form. Confused and now lost, she began walking on two unsteady back paws, reverting soon to feet as she stood upright. _Why am I so weak?_ She groaned inwardly, cursing herself for panicking and spending all her energy on fear.

_You are not weak._ Came a voice in her head.

Becca froze, "Who's there?" her voice a mere squeak in the vast forest.

_I told you. Believe me, you are not weak. _It came again.

"Who are you?" but even as the words were out of her mouth she knew who it was.

_It is good to talk to you again, little one. Now keep going._

She suppressed the idea that was slowly surfacing in her head, the idea that she was back in time again. _NO! No way in the heck of moldy mushrooms and toadflax that I was sent back in time! _She didn't think that she had been sent back again, though it would make sense of all the strange trees and scents in the air. Shaking her head Becca staggered along again, blinking her eyes from blue to gold and back again. _But if I can hear his voice again… that must mean I _am_ back in time…_

Refusing to believe it for a moment Becca picked up her pace until she was racing blindly. _How many times has this happened? And how many times has it ended in me both falling onto someone and loosing consciousness?_ This in mind she slowed as she reached the edge of the woods, the light of the moon shining down faintly on the vast field stretching before her. A soft orange light flickered on her field of vision and she turned her head to see a tall wall and stone building towering before her at the bottom of a hill. _That looks familiar… _she thought drowsily, putting a hand to her forehead and feeling a warm pulse, the start of a fever or migraine.

A dark shadow passed over the stars and the moon, an unnatural breeze hitting her in the face. There was a whistle of wind and the rustle of fabric above her, she raised her head to look up and saw a huge shape looming behind her. Massive wings spread out like a shroud, a rearing head studded with sharp horns and burning yellow eyes. It opened its mouth but before she screamed shrilly and bolted down the hill in fright. Something that sounded like someone shouting reached her ears, Becca ignored it and shot over the countryside, barely heeding the sound of beating wings behind her.

Blood roaring in her ears Becca leapt and bounded over obstacles like a fleeing deer. The voice rose above her swiftly pounding feet though she didn't heed what it said, not that she could hear what it was saying anyways. Baring her canine teeth in a feeble hiss over her shoulder, eyes flashing gold in the dark, heart leaping into her throat. A dull throb passed over her and something heavy knocked her aside, Becca went sprawling across the field and landed in a prickly patch of grass. She got up and tensed her shoulders, facing her attacker with a deep inhuman growl rising in her chest. The dark shadow alighted about fifteen meters from her and also tensed defensively, its hulking form almost as large as two elephants.

If she had ears they would have been flattened to her skull, a tail would have been tucked between her legs and her fur would have been bristling. Even so, she was human and could only snarl and glare at her foe, uttering more sounds that a human should not be able to emit. A louder growl emanated from her adversary, it's yellow orb-like irises pierced into her, the pupils mere slits in the darkness. Becca's fear boiled until it practically overflowed controlling capacity and she threatened to bolt again. _The forest is behind me… I could just run back in there and hide…_ she planned out the route quickly in her head and readied her muscles to run again.

"State your business if you can speak!" came a loud, harsh tone from the creature. A smaller shape jumped from its back, there was the sound of metal on leather as a weapon was drawn, and the shape advanced towards her. The werewolf stiffened, the blade was not made of silver, but something nearby was… something with a familiar scent to it that made her cringe. _What is that… it reminds me of… _she didn't have time before the shape spoke again. "I will not grant you mercy if you are a demon! State your business or taste my blade!" now she could distinguish something from the voice, it was a man, near twenty and from the looks of it he was almost five and a half feet tall. Unable to see anything else she just growled an inaudible sentence and began to back away.

The creature behind the man rumbled and she saw a flash of teeth from its maw, Becca bent low to the ground, too bad it wasn't dark enough for her to just slink away.

"What did you say?" asked the man, inching closer with his sword.

"I said: I bet your sword tastes _great_. Lets try some!" she muttered sarcastically, stepping back another two feet.

The man paused, clearly intrigued that her voice was feminine and not demonic, "I swear if you are tricking me demon you will not live to see morning,"

Becca scoffed, "Honestly dude, I'm not a morning person. Give or take I'd rather just run along back into the woods now so if you'll excuse me—" when she turned to make her escape she found her way suddenly blocked by the fearsome shadow. She jumped and nearly fell back on her butt.

"Do not take us lightly demon," said the creature with a warning tone.

"Oy! Chill you nutty seashell heads, I'm not a fucking demon!" Becca threw up her hands in defense, "I'm just lost! Sheesh! And where'd you get that sword-thingy-majig? You could get in trouble waving one of those about, this isn't the medieval era you know,"

Her explanation caught them off guard and both stared at her, or at least she thought they were, since they didn't move. Reconsidering her act of escape, Becca decided to just wait until the stupid loonies let her go, if not she could just resort to her wolf form and make a beeline for the woods on all fours.

Then she heard mutterings from the two of them, as if they were sharing a private conversation with just the two of them and she did not exist. Then the man said something, "Who are you?"

The werewolf blinked, golden eyes flickering back to blue, "Uh… nobody, that's who," she scratched behind her ear, making her collar clink.

The man motioned for the creature and brought out what appeared to be a club, her shoulders immediately tensed again as she prepared to run. However, the creature approached the man and there was suddenly a bright spark of orange light and a torch burst into existence. Becca studied the faces before her, aged a little but only by a few years, stood Geoff and Drake.

She had been sent back in time…. AGAIN.

* * *

><p><strong>OH MAY GAWRSH...<strong>

**We're back in time... DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN DOOOOOOOOOM! 8D (*starts singing the Doom Song* oh GIR...)**

**YES I KNOW! I MAKE NO SENSE! But anyways, please review! Love you all! TELL ME HOW IT IS! (remember I am winging it on this fic, so PLEAAAASE, if you haven't commented before, then please DO IT now! ^_^)**


	3. Chapter 3: Plagued by Nightmares

**CHAPTAH FWREEEEE!**

**MUAHAHAHAHAH!**

**Okay... I think I had too much sugar or coffee or caffeine...**

**WHATEVER! Enjoy!  
>I OWN THIS STORY, but only the idea for the third. I DO NOT OWN DRAGONHEART 1 OR 2! <strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter Three: Plagued by Nightmares<p>

Staring in amazement, as well as complete and utter shock, Becca fell back onto her bottom. Geoff and Drake stood with their own eyes wide with surprise, no, it was an older Geoff and a much older (not to mention bigger) Drake.

"Becca? _BECCA?"_ came the surprised question.

The werewolf gazed at them, in the dim torchlight she could only make out certain features. Geoff's babyish, boy face was now replaced with a longer and more pronounced jaw, he was starting to grow a beard and his curly hair was even longer than ever. His gray eyes reflected the torchlight, where hers just consumed it and retained their golden light, both stared at each other in shock. He had aged at least three years, and she hadn't aged one bit.

Drake on the other hand, was now tall and proud, his body almost the size of two elephants and his scales (from what Becca could see) shone copper and green in the light. Yellow eyes just as calm and optimistic, now that they had discovered whom they were chasing, as ever.

She shrugged as if this were a normal thing, being sent back in time only to find that so many years have passed, "Yep, it's me…" but the sound of the comment was halfhearted.

"You look the same," muttered Drake, taking in her similar features, "But you don't _sound _the same," he said quietly.

"Well, it's me," she repeated, holding up her arms to her sides and slapping them back down again.

Geoff readjusted his torch and sheathed his sword, "You must come back with us! Mansel will be delighted! Even though its still difficult to get him to allow any girl into the monastery," he laughed, it was deeper than what Becca remembered of him.

"Are you sure this is okay?" she asked, following them on foot for a ways, noticing that the familiar wall and stone building were recognizable as the monastery.

With a chuckle Drake replied, "It's fine! You're our friend! Of course it's okay," she felt slightly warmed by all this, but also that everything was suddenly moving too fast. It was almost like… she shouldn't be here. That she didn't belong here anymore, having not grown up enough like they had.

_You are not a stranger, they are your friends. _Came that warm voice again. _Do not fear to take of their hospitality, you have nothing to fear. _Although she was beginning to believe the voice, and that she was so tired a bed at the monastery sounded like heaven…

"I can't…" she said softly. _What the heck is wrong with me? Why am I acting like some stupid angsty teen?_ Unable to control her movements, Becca was suddenly backing up and away from the two of them. _I can't stop... what am I doing?_

Geoff looked at her, "What do you mean you can't?"

Everything was suddenly flooding her mind, Becca staggered. Around her she could see memories of each time she had gone back in time, Draco's death was her fault, Geoff's death was probably her fault, Drake having to share his heart with Geoff was a result of that. She didn't want to cause any more problems, they were her friends, and Becca wasn't about to ruin their lives again.

"If it's because of Mansel then don't worry, I'm sure he'll be glad to see you!" chimed Drake happily, giving her one of his smiles. No… it wasn't the Drake she knew. The Drake that Becca knew was young and a little naïve, but this Drake was older and much wiser than that one she was sure of it.

"No…" her hands began to shake uncontrollably, her eyes flashed yellow and her teeth elongated into fangs. Without warning Becca shot off into the darkness, form shifting back into a wolf as she cleared a large ditch. Behind her came an exclamation of surprise and then someone, she reckoned it was Geoff, started shouting her name. Becca heard him leap atop Drake's back and take off, knew they were trying to convince her to stay.

_Believe me… I want to stay too…_ she wanted to yell.

She would have been lost to them in that dark field, if it weren't for her jingling, jangling collar. Becca silently cursed her luck when her ears caught the sound of wing beats above her and Geoff calling to her again.

A chorus of howls rose up from beside her and she glanced sideways, behind her bounded a pack of ghostly wolves. Eyes lit like fire, bodies unseen by the eyes of the dragon and his companion, wolves only seen by Becca. Nightmarish creatures with slavering mouths and bloody pelts, their paws making no sound on the heath below as they pursued her over the field with jaws foaming and teeth grinding the air. Plagued by nightmares, ghosts and phantoms, Becca screamed in fright and began a zigzag dash across the grass. Geoff and Drake, who could not see the grisly, ghostly pack, tried to follow in confusion.

Fleeing in a blind state of fear, Becca attempted to spot the treeline, in hopes that she could escape the horrible vision. Yet when she spotted the forest she reeled with another scream of terror; across the field stood a regiment of men, men who she had somehow killed in the past. Their faces blank and their eyes unseeing, blood drenched their clothes and horrible wounds, inflicted by her fangs, lay open and bleeding. They reached for her with clawed hands, moaning in pain from all the pain and fear she had brought them, returning it too her ten fold. She turned tail and pelted away, dodging their jealous hands and barking with fright when one grazed her back. Becca's own nightmares had turned her into a screaming, wailing whelp, too afraid to face her own friends.

The wolf pack was closing in on her, their foaming lips agape and hungry, eyes burning with fury. Her own were crossed with fear, the fear of being unable to even escape her own mind and the monsters she had formed there.

"_GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE!"_ she shrieked at the pack, though it was hopeless.

Suddenly, before her rose a final shadow. This one was a tall man with light hair and frigid, soulless eyes. Becca felt her heart skip a beat, before plunging her into complete and utter terror. It was Einon. The ghost-like and cruel face bore down on her like a thundercloud, lancing her with panic until she was cowering on the ground and willing the nightmares to go away.

As the late king reached for her it was enough to throw her over the edge of terror, a curtain of black descended upon her waking world, blanketing her in darkness so deep she couldn't see any light. It sent her reeling into a land filled with monsters, and the phantoms of those long dead.

* * *

><p>She woke in a small stone room lit with a torch and a single candle on a bedside table. Becca was wrapped in a warm, wool blanket and rested on a soft pillow and a comfortable mattress. The girl rolled over with a groan and closed her eyes again, trying vainly to erase the faces of the dead who were engraved in her mind like a firebrand. She shuddered at the dreams that had haunted her through almost every night, tormenting her with undecipherable words and filling her with fear.<p>

A rustle sounded in the corner and Becca became stiff, unmoving as her eyes widened and she refused to make a sound. Wondering, with a steadily increasing heartbeat, what kind of monster would now rise up from her dreams. Believing that she was still in the land where things were not real.

"I see you're awake, thank goodness," the voice came first, Becca whipped her head around and sat up at the same time.

Geoff was sitting in the chair beside the bed, his arms crossed over his chest. Now that there was some decent lighting she could see his grown features better than she had out in the field; his face was no longer the same boyish face she had known before, his frame wasn't lanky, it was well muscled but thin. He appeared now to be almost twenty; he wore a light brown leather jerkin and a thinner long-sleeved tunic underneath. On his legs he wore light beige breeches and leather boots that tied up at his mid calf. One thing about Geoff was still the same, his gray eyes held the same, mischievous, childish glint that made her laugh. Even though he could be dumb some times, he was still a good person no matter how you looked at him.

He leaned forward with a friendly grin, "How are you feeling?" the initial concern in his tone was covering something else. Becca narrowed her eyes, _confusion? Nervousness?_ _Why is he acting so weird?_ Whatever it was, Becca didn't ask.

"Maybe a little, just tired…" she rubbed her head just as a dull pain pulsed from her temples. "How long was I out?"

The boy relaxed his shoulders, "About a day and a half. Mansel was worried about you, said you were screaming and tossing back and forth during your sleep," Geoff frowned, "Are you okay?"

_That makes sense… all those nightmares…_ Becca leaned back onto her pillow, trying to sort out what to tell him and what not to tell him. She didn't want to tell Geoff that she was being haunted by her victims and by the spirit of a dead, evil king.

"I'm alright I guess, it's just nightmares," she rolled onto her side so that her back was facing away from him. "Don't worry about me… I'll be fine, I've have worse before," _that's a lie…_ "I'm fine… really," _that's also a lie…_

Geoff rose from his seat, "Well… if you say you're fine… Mansel says you should eat, Drake wants to see you later so he'll try to drop by,"

She was suddenly struck by a question, "What time is it?"

"About four in the evening I expect," said the boy, running a hand through his curly blonde hair, "I'm going out flying with Drake, we'll chat more when you're better!" flashing her one of his child-like smiles he strode from the room and shut the oak door, leaving Becca to herself once again.

Bringing the blanket up about her shoulders, Becca cuddled deep into the bed trying to forget her dreams. _Why can't I rid myself of them? I never got these before… and there's no weird comet thingy coming across the moon…_ she blinked sleepily, _so why?_ It was one thing for her to be afraid in the waking world, but it was another to be afraid of the things you see in your dreams. It was a kind of surreal, horrible terror and you knew it couldn't harm you, but you also couldn't escape from it no matter how hard you tried to run. Like your feet were glued to a spot and you were watching a train coming at you, although you were able to easily dodge the train you still had to endure it nearly crushing you to death against the iron tracks.

Right now she felt like that, her feet suctioned to the ground and unable to flee the terrible onslaught of visions before her. They weren't real and she needn't fear them, but they still swam by her like an endless river, terrifying her down to the very core of her soul.

Then a voice cut through her fear mongering, _you needn't be afraid of your dreams, little one. It does you no justice to linger and dwell upon your past, but it does to keep your eyes on the road in front, and ahead of you._

_Why are you talking to me?_

_Because, I feel you need guidance now more than ever, _he replied.

She frowned, _Am I going crazy? You're supposed to be dead._

_I am merely watching over you,_ he said calmly, _nothing more than comforting you in this case. _

A warm feeling spread from her heart and she smiled into her pillow, clutching the blanket closer to her, _I'm glad. I don't feel so alone then…_

There came a gentle hum from the speaker in her mind and she realized he was purring a soft tune to her. Becca sighed contentedly, falling into a deep sleep.

No dreams or nightmares came to her as he sang.

* * *

><p><strong>OOOH may goodness...<strong>

**Well... we'll have to wait until chapter 4 to find out a little more eh? 8D**


	4. Chapter 4: Fitting In

**Holy Shninklemuffins... I've been gone for a while D8...**

**SORRY FOR THAT GUYS... Just so you know, since I'm winging it this story may take a lot longer to write. BUT I AM TRYING MY BEST! xD Plus we're getting a new puppy, so life's a little hectic D8**

**ANYWAYS... I DO NOT OWN DRAGONHEART! I only own Becca (and NEW GUY) and this NEW storyline, I DO NOT OWN ORIGINALS 1-2! D8**

**(Though I wish I did... *cries*)**

* * *

><p>Chapter Four: Fitting In<p>

Gentle rays of sunlight cast a glare over Becca's eyelids, warming her face and causing her to shift and turn in her sleep with a small groan. In her dream world she was still snoozing happily by a creek, the crystalline water shimmering beside her and the blue flowers tickling her nose.

Dryness suddenly came over her, de-saturating her tongue to sand and her throat to parched paper. Becca woke with a start and licked her lips, they were dry, cracked and tasted of blood and salt. She coughed, a bark filling her chest, feeling hollow and dusty. _When was the last time I drank anything?_ She swallowed dryly, past the desert that was her mouth.

Rolling from the mattress, Becca glanced about the room hazily, her blue eyes unfocused. _Water…_ her thoughts a jumbled mess as she searched for a water bowl of some kind in the room, finding nothing only frustrated her more. Stumbling out of the covers she hobbled towards the door, but her legs would not respond. Her ankles cracked and complained and she teetered to the side, grasping the bedpost for support. Breathing deeply she struck away from the bed again, only to lose her balance on her weakened legs and crash to the floor. Landing on her face with a loud yelp, Becca glared evil darts at the floor under her cheek, willing it to explain to her why she wasn't stable.

There was a loud shuffling outside and the oak door burst open, Geoff ran in first, saw her on the floor and immediately jumped to help her. Becca complained and barked that she didn't need his help, but he hauled her up all the same. Between her mutters of 'I'm fine!' and 'I don't need help!' she caught a smirk lining his features, a smirk she remembered from a long time ago.

"You obviously do if you're falling over all the time," he pointed out, "You haven't changed you know," Geoff laughed. Becca just glared at him and let her body go limp, making it a little more difficult for him to help her up.

"I've gained weight, lets say that's a change," she smiled angelically while he dragged her back to the bed. Putting her hands on the bedpost she wriggled from his arms and steadied herself, throwing up an open palm when he tried to give her another helping hand. "I'm okay, just a little off,"

He smiled at her, "When you're ready there's food down in the dining hall, Drake and I will meet you there. We want you to meet a friend of ours," he bade her farewell and left her to her own devices.

That was when she glanced down and found herself in nothing but a nightshirt and her undergarments, face exploding into a bright blush she looked for her clothes. Spotting a tunic and a pair of breeches on a chair, neatly folded, in the corner, Becca carefully stepped towards them. Wobbling on her legs when her weight fell onto both her ankles, making them complain with a loud snapping noise. Ignoring the pain in her feet, Becca snatched the clothes and hobbled back to the bed, sitting down and dressing. She then brushed her hair and adjusted her collar around her neck, washing her face in a water basin nearby and drying with a small rag. Finished, Becca found a pair of soft leather boots by the door and slipped her sore feet into them, pulling the boots up to her knees and fastening them so they would not fall off while she walked.

Stumbling over to the door, Becca flexed her ankles in the boots, feeling a little more stable now that she had boots on. Becca pulled on the handle of the door and peered out into the hallway, it was empty and devoid of life until she strode out onto the stone surface. Becca tread carefully down the corridor, trying to access her memories of the monastery and remember where the dining hall was.

Striding carefully down the hall, Becca ran a hand tiredly through her hair and sighed, her stomach howled at her and she punched it angrily. Her stomach only screeched louder than before and she groaned angrily. Turning the corner again she saw an arched doorway standing at least ten meters high, people in dark brown linen robes ran about and the smell of food permeated the air. Her mouth watered and her stomach screamed at her, feeling hollow like an empty canteen. She teetered in through the archway, ignoring the baffled looks of the monks and other patrons when she walked by.

Becca spotted Geoff sitting off on his own near the corner of the dining hall, Drake was lying down on the floor beside his table enjoying a leg of something that smelled like beef. She waddled over to them and collapsed next to Geoff with her head on the table, he jumped and stared at her for a split second. Becca smiled and waved, eyes closing she sighed again.

"How are you feeling?" Geoff asked, offering her his plate of food. Staring at his plate she discerned that there were slices of ham, tomatoes and a clump of grapes.

Her belly pleaded with her to take the food, but she shook her head, "I wont take your food, where can I get some?" Geoff grinned and pointed to the kitchens nearby, Becca thanked him and drifted over to where the smell of cooking meat and vegetables came from. Floating up to the counter she asked for the biggest hunk of meat they could give her. They gave her a questioning look, but when she glared at them, her eyes flashing gold, the cooks didn't say any more. Handing her a leg of mutton and a plate of potatoes and tomatoes.

Flashing the cooks a toothy smile, Becca walked back to Geoff and Drake and proceeded to devour all her food. When she was finished she wiped her mouth with a rag and breathed happily, "_That_… was good food…" she said, licking her lips.

Geoff laughed, "Still the same as ever?" he asked, taking a bite of his tomatoes.

She shrugged, "Maybe, I really can't tell when I've changed or not, you know?" she winked at Drake, who was looking at her curiously.

"Becca, you have changed since we last saw you," he said calmly.

Becca blinked, "How so?"

Drake smirked, "You don't make those funny insults as much as you used to anymore," he flicked his tail with amusement and Becca grinned.

"Should I? I thought they confused you," just as she finished her sentence someone tossed down their plate nearby so loudly that it made her jump. "HOLY EFFING CRAP OF A DYING WISHBONE! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH MY CUPCAKES?" She fell backwards and tripped over Drake's tail and crashed into three passing men.

The first man she had barreled into leapt to his feet, "What in the name of—" he stared at Becca, first assessing her short hair, then the rest of her. "Why is there a _girl_ here?" he grabbed her by the arm and hoisted her to her feet roughly, "How _dare_ you fall onto me you wench? Know your superiors before I remove your feet so you cannot maim any more of us! Though I doubt you could with such a tiny body," his two companions laughed at his joke, but Becca just froze to the floor. Geoff watched and winced, knowing what was coming next.

Eyes glowing yellow, Becca clenched her fists, "Did you just call me short…?" she asked, her voice deadly quiet.

The man glared at her, "Hold your tongue girl, lest I cut it from your gullet,"

"DID…. You call me short?" she reinforced the question.

"And what if I did girly? Are you going to beat me up? You're barely out of your youth little girl… Know your place or I'll teach it too you," His companions laughed again, and Becca's fury boiled over. "Besides, I bet your short little legs cant even reach my knees,"

"YOU SUNUVA SQUASH MARKET VENTRILLOQUEST!" Becca whipped her foot up and kicked him between the legs, causing him to double over in pain, next she punched him squarely in the chest twice. He fell back, clutching at his body, when he growled and came at her Becca roundhouse kicked him in the face and sent him sprawling away across the floor. "THAT'LL TEACH A MEASLY LITTLE BEAN-MUNCHER LIKE YOU TO NOT CALL ME SHORT! YOU JELLIFISH LOVER OF A BEANBAG BABY!" She shot a sharp look to his friends, who backed away from her slowly and helped haul their companion away.

The man groaned, "That's no ordinary girlie…" Becca smiled happily to herself, sat back down and swiped one of Geoff's grapes off his plate.

Geoff blinked, "How—? What? How did you do that?"

"Practice, and a little thing I like to call self confidence," she threw the grape in her mouth, "though lately I've been lacking in that a lot…"

"But you just beat one of the best warriors around!" he exclaimed, gesturing to the rest of the hall, "Everyone's looking at you!"

Becca looked up at all the stunned faces turned her way and shrugged, "I'm used to it…" she snatched another grape and rolled it between her thumb and index finger. "I never really did fit into my school back home… Never really fit in anywhere that well to be exact," she squished down on the round grape, red juice trailed down her finger from a break in the skin of it.

"What do you mean by that Becca?" asked Drake, sitting up next to her, "You seem to be able to fit into places easily," he blinked. Becca glanced up at him, still getting used to the idea that he was so big now, unlike before. She smiled, he looked more and more like Draco every time she saw him, so much so that she almost called him by that name when she had first seen him.

She raised her shoulders, popping the grape into her mouth, "I'm good at disguising what I want to keep hidden, especially emotions," Becca went to pluck another grape from Geoff but he slid the plate away before she could. Hand dropping to the table in defeat, Becca gave up on the grapes and rested her chin on her hand. "That's probably a woman's best asset, she can hide over fifty emotions behind her everyday face. Almost no one suspects anything is up until she seeks to divulge such information,"

"I see…" muttered Drake, apparently still trying to grasp at her words.

Becca nudged him, "Hey, don't worry about it. I'll be fine, I have been for my whole life," he hummed calmly and nodded his approval, Becca grinned and tried to deem how to get another grape from Geoff. The boy, more like man now, stared at her warily while her own eyes remained trained on his plate hidden behind his arm.

Suddenly she pointed behind him, "OH MY HOLY CRAP WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?" Geoff's head spun around and she snatched a whole bunch of the grapes off his plate and stuffed as many as she could in her mouth before he could swipe it back.

"No, you haven't changed a bit," he said breathlessly, replacing the stolen grapes back on his plate. Becca finished her mouthful and giggled, the taste of victory still on her tongue, and rather sweet to boot.

"Haven't I?" she smiled angelically, licking her lips of grape juice and patting her stomach contentedly, "now that hit the spot!" she giggled. While they sat there in silence, Becca suddenly remembered something, "Hey, who is this friend you wanted me to meet?"

Geoff was quiet for a split heartbeat, trying to process what she had said before he blinked, "Oh! Yes! I think he's in the courtyard," he went to get up when Becca saw him glance to the side, a presence suddenly appeared behind her and she froze, an ominous aura flowing from the figure at her back.

"I'm here Geoff, you asked me to meet you?" came a cool voice. Becca leapt up and spun around to face the newcomer, having been startled by his sudden appearance. The man before her had striking blonde hair, peppered with black, his skin was pale and his eyes a gray blue. On his shoulders draped a dark gray cloak, he wore a black tunic with beige breeches and a leather belt. His boots were dark and came to about mid-calf, a sword was buckled to his hip and a dagger hilt was clearly visible beneath his jerkin.

Though it was his face that struck a chord of fear through Becca, his nose was crooked, his cheeks were long and his skin was too pale. He looked too much like…

"Ah! Daray! I was just about to come and find you!" Geoff stood and went to embrace the man warmly. Patting him on the back, Daray accepted Geoff's hug, but his cold eyes remained riveted on Becca.

He smirked, "Who is this?" Geoff released his hug when Daray spoke, "I didn't think you were the type to sneak little girls in here Geoff, let alone one so young and who looks like a boy," he laughed, the sound like nails on a chalkboard, making Becca cringe.

Geoff beamed, "This is Becca, an old friend of mine and Drake's," he patted Becca on the shoulder and she flinched. "Don't call her short," he muttered in Daray's ear, though Becca could hear she didn't move, "She'll literally obliterate you,"

"Oh I have no doubt about that, though I doubt she would be able to fight me," he boasted, Becca glared at him.

Drake got up then, "Geoff? Weren't we supposed to show Becca around? I think she'd like to see the new gardens," his copper scales glinted in the firelight, making him glow slightly. Becca broke her silence and offered him a tiny smile, relief clouding her expression for a moment.

"Right! Sorry Daray, but maybe we can talk later this evening," said Geoff, clapping his hand with the other man's.

He nodded his head, "It would be an honour," with one last glance back at Becca and Drake, Daray turned on his heels and strode away down the hall, his sword sheathe clinking against his side as he went.

"Alright! Lets be off!" Geoff said cheerily, taking Becca's hand and helping her out of the bench, "We want to show you everything!" and Geoff led the way down a different corridor, much to Becca's reassurance, Drake padded along beside her, his claws clicking on the stone floor. Becca walked closer to Drake, feeling a little more protected with him next to her for some odd reason. Ahead, Geoff rambled on and on about how the monastery had changed since she had left, and how they were both so glad to have her back… blah blah blah blah blah…

Becca leaned towards Drake, "Who was that man earlier?" she asked in a hushed voice.

Lowering his head only a little, Drake replied, "That was Daray, he's been staying at the monastery for about three months now," his golden-yellow eyes trained on the floor, "He's been asking Geoff all these kinds of questions, about me and him. It's a little unnerving actually, he's always staring at me," Drake hummed uncomfortably, stopping for a short second to scratch his side.

"I've got a bad feeling about him…" Becca muttered, "He was staring at me too, how is he friends with Geoff?"

Drake shrugged, "I don't know! Geoff's too trusting, it's been so long since Griffin he's probably used to having people fear or admire us," he frowned, his scales knitting together at his forehead, "I've tried to warn him, but he wont listen…"

Becca put a hand to her chin, a strange, cold feeling creeping across her back, "I'll see if I can talk to him, maybe knock some sense into him you know?" she smiled, trying to reassure the dragon.

"Thanks Becca, just be careful. That Daray gives me the creeps, I don't want to see you get hurt,"

She put a hand to his side, "Come on, you know me better than that!" she giggled, but in her head she wasn't so sure. A dark cloud of anxiety had settled over her, tangling her thoughts and decisions in its apprehensive web. She was only brought back to the real world when Geoff turned at the end of the hallway, calling them to hurry up.

While she ran with Drake to keep up, Becca's thoughts disquietly shifted, _I'll have to be careful… or I could wake up one morning and find a dagger buried in my breast and a smiling face waving me into the dark abyss of oblivion._

* * *

><p><strong>Now... that line... is... POETIC... (for once)<strong>

**WELL... enjoy ^_^ I will try to have the next chapter up, and LONGER than this D8 LOL**

**See you in chapter 5 xD**


	5. Chapter 5: Old Habits Die Hard

**Okay... kind of a filler chapter here... SORRY... But hey! It's FUNNY... xD  
>I guess all you can say is that Becca isn't the romantic type. She'd rather go out with a bearded dragon I think LOL.<strong>

**So yeah guys! Please don't kill me for writing fillers... THE NEXT WILL GET ON WITH THE PLOT I PROMISE! D8 (We now see Becca becoming a little more... violent... could that possibly have something to do with the plot? D8 OH NOES!)**

**Enjoy!**

**(I DO NOT OWN DRAGONHEART 1-2! I Own this story but not Drake, Geoff, Roland, Mansel, Liane ETC! I own Becca and Daray, and this new plot, BUT NOT THE ORIGINALS!)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Old Habits Die Hard<p>

_Now, what was it I was supposed to do again?_

Becca walked about the monastery's market district, scratching her head thoughtfully and glancing about at the stalls filled with produce, bread and meats. The smells filling the air nearly hurt her nose since they were so rank, humans and food, animals and smoke. Becca coughed and tried to hold her breath as much she could, though usually she could block out smells, her powers were weak from her breakdown spell.

Shuffling along, Becca accidentally stepped into a muddy puddle and growled angrily. Shaking the mud off her boots she went on through the marketplace, avoiding people who were walking much to close to her. She scowled to herself when she finally remembered the errand that Geoff had asked her to do.

"Do you think you could go into town and get a few dozen strips of coloured cloth?" Geoff had asked her later that evening.

Becca had given him a questioning look, "Why do you need it?"

He had smiled at her, "Oh, no reason,"

She had shaken her head, "Fine… what colours?"

"Any you want," he had said, not looking up from cleaning his sword. Becca growled but she had gone to do the task.

So hence her headache.

She sighed, _Now I'm out running errands for Curly… of all things to be doing when I'm recovering, not that I don't mind it's just… ugh! I'm thinking too much._ She dodged another passing man who gave her a surprised stare as she breezed by without a single backward glance, to immersed in her own thoughts to say more than just a quick apology. The man muttered something to her, but Becca was again, to focused on the task at hand to pay attention to what he was saying to her.

_Damn… All I ever do is worry! It never makes sense to worry about stupid, trivial things like this! Is Geoff just using me now to do his work so he can slack off? Or is it that he just wants to make a fool out of me to make him appear to be the one giving orders? _She shook her head, _no why would I think that? Curly's still a kid –even if he has suddenly undergone puberty- and just because he's all older now and whatever, doesn't mean I'm some wishy-washy milk-maid he can toss around like a sack of raw popcorn shrimp and pistachios!_

_I mean, come on, all I've ever done is save his sorry-arse-and-behind from but-whooping and from the dungeons, he can't just make a fool out of me… can he?_ Becca hadn't realized she was at the cloth stall until she was holding a piece of pale marigold fabric embroidered with yellow in her hands. Staring at the soft cloth for a moment, she contemplated it and then decided to play a trick on Geoff.

_He wants this for a new tunic I suppose… it looks rather feminine if you ask me…_ a villainous smile crossed her face and she paid the gold price for it. Stalking away with the gleeful grin, Becca imagined him staring at the embroidered cloth with such a look of horror that it made her giggle while she skipped back to the room she was staying in. When she arrived she found a piece of parchment tacked to her door, tearing it down, she stared at the uneven letters sprawled across the page.

_Gone flying with Drake._

_Leave cloth in your room._

_See you at dinner._

_Geoff_

Oh well, her brilliant surprise would just have to wait until later. Becca grabbed the small pouch she had been given by Geoff that morning during his 'tour'; she opened it to find ten gold coins and her iPod. Smiling she tucked it safely into the top of her jerkin and re-tightened her boots. She glanced about the room again, and spotted a small leather sheathe on the table beside her bed. Approaching it she found a little dagger inside the sheathe, that she slipped into the bottom of her boot and clipped the sheathe to her calf.

_Always good to have a weapon I suppose, even if you technically can consider _yourself_ as one._ Becca finished prepping herself and waltzed out the door again, careful to shut it behind her and lock it. _I don't need any unwanted guests when I get back,_ the werewolf stretched in the corridor and headed back outside.

She hadn't noticed where her feet were taking her until she noticed that she was outside the monastery and heading towards the riverbank. The very same riverbank she and Geoff had sat on the day that Drake had finally ventured outside. _I never realized I guess, how nice it is to have a quiet place to think, or to spend time with a friend._ Becca descended down the steep decline, towering pine trees cast a cool shadow over the ground and a covering of bouncy needles beneath her feet. Gazing up at the monastery just above her, and the river that was shallow and fast-moving, she would have gone fish-jumping if not for the sudden chill in the air.

Finding a soft bed of pine needles, Becca sat down and lay back against the slope. Shutting her eyes she listened to the sound of the rushing water and the breeze through the trees high above her head, as if it were the breath of nature itself. The soothing ambience of river music lulled her into a trancelike state, her eyecolour hovering between blue and golden yellow, making them appear green.

_This is what life is supposed to be like, _she mused, _no fear, no anger… no nightmares. Just the sound of trees and water, the earth moving beneath you and the wind blowing on your face. It's so peaceful, like a paradise of sound and smells, nothing to bother you._

"Hey! You!" a loud voice broke her richly pooling thoughts, scattering them like paper in the wind. Becca scowled, _so much for that. _"Don't I know you?" the voice sounded like a man, slightly girlish and pompous by the tone.

Becca shifted herself but didn't rise, "And what if you do? What will you do?"

"That depends on who you are, boy," she laughed, did she really look like a boy from here? _Good… then he wont try and creep me like a lot of people do…_

"What if I'm someone you don't like? Will you kill me?" she giggled, all the while reaching for the small dagger in her boot. When her hand touched the hilt, Becca felt a heady rush of dizziness that lasted about three seconds. After it subsided her body began to feel loose and strange, as if tension were leaving it, images of blood and tearing flesh entered her mind and she was about to succumb to them, when a picture of Geoff and Drake lying dead popped into her head. The rush of what she would later think to be insanity, vanished, and was replaced with a cold fear as her body tightened and her hand left the dagger.

The man scoffed, "I will know that when I see your face, stand up!" he commanded.

Becca put her hands behind her head, "I don't feel like it, why don't you come here?" she moaned and her mouth stretched in a large yawn, showing her pointed teeth.

"Get up boy! Do as I say or I will—"

She snapped her head up and her body whirled around, "Or you'll do _WHAT?_" eyes glowing yellow, Becca glared at him. If she were in her wolf form her fur would have been fluffed up and her tail would have been straight up and stiff in fury; yet she was not in her wolf form and she had to contend with her body being tense, and her yellow eyes and sharp teeth terrifying whoever was tormenting her. Before the other man could react Becca had leapt on him, whipped out the dagger and pressed it to his throat, "Now give me a good reason why I shouldn't gut you right here you sunuvah dang wombat made of sawdust," she snarled.

The man yelped when the dagger nicked his neck, a steady trickle of blood ran down his skin and dripped onto the grass. "I only wanted to know who you were!" he said fearfully.

Becca scoffed, "But you didn't ask _nicely_ freaking stupid moron of a cheesburger, you're just a wily little cactus bag with nothing to do but torment me…" she breathed, her yellow eyes boring into his gray ones like a feral animal's.

His eyes widened, "You-you're a g-girl!" he said bemused.

"Naw, I'm just a gorgeous man," sarcasm heavy in her voice when she spoke.

"B-but y-you have—" her sudden bark startled him.

"I was _joking_ you stupid treestump!"

He wriggled, "Get o-off me!" cried the man, attempting to escape.

"I don't think I will…" she leaned back and stared at him, taking in his girlish features and his dark hair. A sudden chord struck in her memory and she froze, that face… was awfully feminine for a man in his thirties… Recognition of the man hit her like cold water and she leapt away. "YOU!" she yipped.

Clearly startled again, the man stared in shock at her, "W-what?"

"GIRLY MAN!" Becca screeched, "ROLAND!" she jumped back and pointed at him in surprise.

Roland, who was a now older and slightly less girly Roland, stared at her, "H-ho-how do you know me?" he stammered.

"Dude, it's me. Becca," at the mention of her name, Roland flinched. She laughed, "Well I guess you're not so girly anymore are you bud?" stepping backward she sheathed the dagger and offered him her hand. _Though he was an arsebum to me when I was here last, I might as well be courteous._

"You mean to tell me _you're _that girl from all those years ago?" his voice rose in pitch. "Impossible! You haven't changed at all!" she giggled.

"It's a long story man,"

He smirked suddenly and moved closer, "Then does that mean you've changed your mind about coming with me to the castle?" his hand reached for her face, and before she could realize what was happening his finger trailed a line down her face. Temporarily paralyzed, Becca's eyes widened and shone yellow.

Suddenly she snapped, "WHAT THE FREAKING HELL MAN? GET THE FRICK AWAY FROM ME!" her face morphed between wolfish and human and she bared her teeth fiercely, jumping backwards and away from his hands. "Back off buddy or you'll end up torn in three pieces at the bottom of a muddy ditch somewhere!" when he refused to back off, Becca exploded and her form changed into her lupine form. Fur bristling and teeth glinting, she growled and Roland screamed, running away back up the hill.

Watching him go, she smirked to herself, _I guess there's one thing about me that will never change._

A soft chuckle resounded in the back of her mind as a warm presence made itself known to her consciousness, _and what's that?_ He asked with a laugh.

She grinned, _That I'll never get a guy._ Both laughing, she walked down the riverbank, heading deeper into the woods before the late evening began to set in.

* * *

><p><strong>Again Draco... you pick strange times to appear... OH WELL<br>SO, we see Becca becoming a little more violent with each chapter now don't we? Hmmn... somethin's goin' on here! D8**

**So anyways, SORRY AGAIN FOR FILLER-CHAPTER! Will have more plot in Chapter Six! (6)**


	6. Chapter 6: Run Like the Devil

**Allo! So here's chapter six... sorry for the kind of filler last time, this one we get into the plot! And Draco appears again and MORE xD**

**Please Read and Review! I need to know how this is going! And I'm sorry about late updates... I've been BEYOND busy, but I will continue to work on it!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Run Like the Devil<p>

Late afternoon found Becca sitting with Geoff and Drake on a wall overlooking the marketplace. Becca chewed mercilessly on a tough piece of jerky the size of a bowling ball, where Geoff and Drake had already eaten. Dangling her legs over the stone wall, Becca hummed a cheerful tune while chomping another mouthful off the strip of dried meat. It had been three days since her encounter with girly-man Roland, she still laughed about it with Geoff and Drake, recollecting those days when the two were younger and the older man had tormented Geoff.

"Now he's just a sissy who hangs around, looking for a good secret to snitch to the guards," Geoff said with a smirk, "He's really nothing to worry about," Becca inclined her head, looking at the clear blue sky overhead. Barely any clouds were drifting over the blue, the sun was warm against her skin, it was almost a perfect day.

While she sat there on the wall chewing her jerky, Becca's acute hearing detected a far-off noise, like distant thunder on the horizon signaling the coming of a storm. It began to grow louder with each passing moment she sat there listening too it. Sitting up and straightening her back, she stared at the gate that was a few meter from the wall they sat on. Unable to see out of the gateway, Becca waited anxiously while the thundering drew closer to the monastery, until it was close enough for even Geoff and Drake to hear.

Suddenly Becca caught another sound that resembled horses whinnying and shrieking to one another. "What in—" Geoff started to say when the gateway erupted. About sixteen men charged through the entrance to the monastery, each one mounted on a tall horse and cloaked in red as deep and vibrant as blood. The very colour itself struck a chord of fury deep in Becca, similar to that of a bull in front of the red flag a matador would wave in it's face, enraging Becca. Seizing control of her anger, Becca wrestled with her own inner rage at the colour trying to keep it in command before she lost hold of her resolve.

"Nobody Move!" shouted the leader, marching his horse to the head of the procession, brandishing a long two-handed sword in his hands. The metal gleamed in the late afternoon sunlight, like melting ice over stone.

Geoff got to his feet, "What is your business here? Why do you bear arms against these people?" demanded the boy, beside him Drake growled and narrowed his eyes.

"It has come to our attention that you have been sheltering a criminal here," said the stranger, Becca felt her neck hair prickle nervously, "we have come to take her away for punishment," he finished.

_I don't like this…_ Becca felt her body tighten.

'_Run, now!' _Draco's voice sounded in her ear, a gentle prod against her consciousness brought her out of her anxious freeze, _'Get out of there!'_ Becca rose to her feet, swallowing the last of the jerky and her fear, preparing her muscles. If Draco was telling her to run, then she would run; but to where?

"I know nothing of any criminals, leave this place!" ordered Geoff tersely, beside him Drake snarled, lifting his upper lip to reveal his sharp teeth.

The man shook his head, "We will not leave without the criminal, she has killed innocent men and threatened others," he snapped, then he pointed at Becca, "hand her over!"

Becca stared at him in shock, "ME?" she jabbed a hand at herself, "I haven't killed anyone! How can it be me?" fear welled up inside her chest, compressing the air in her lungs and making it difficult to breathe. Muscles itching to run, but feet glued and fastened to the spot, Becca could only stare at him.

"We have reason to believe you _did_," he shouted.

_This is ridiculous!_ She thought,_ I haven't killed anyone! Sure the occasional threat but not _killing! Becca growled, "I did nothing!" she yelled.

"You killed three men!" accused one man.

"I did not!"

"You did!"

"Didn't!"

"Did!"

"_DIDN'T!"_

"ENOUGH!" hollered the leader, both Becca and the second speaker halted in their bantering to look at him. "You will come with us _now_," commanded the first man, driving his horse to a walk, he approached the wall, "So come along, _sweetheart,_"

The anger in Becca boiled over as it reached its peak level, her eyes flashed yellow-gold, her hair fluffed out and her muscles went taught. "NO."

"Come along," he said with a warning tone, she noticed him give a tiny signal with his hand , six of the men at his back armed bows with arrows and locked them on her. He smiled, "Or we will be dragging your corpse along the road behind us,"

Becca howled with laughter, "HAH! I'd like to see you try! I'm not afraid of your little arrows boys, hit me with your best shot morons!" bringing her hands to her head she pulled down her lower eyelids and stuck her tongue out at them. Not a very mature gesture, but it worked nonetheless. Enraged by her lack of cooperation the leader waved his hand and three archers fired, each arrow missed. And then a fourth man that Becca had not seen, launched his arrow, the missile hitting Becca in the stomach with a dull thud.

Falling backwards and giving a bark, Becca collapsed on the stone behind the wall, "Ow!" then the strangest thing happened, a peal of harsh, maniacal laughter echoed through her vocal chords, even stunning Geoff and Drake.

She jumped to her feet then, hopping over the edge of the wall using her arm to throw herself over the side. Tucking her body in to absorb the impact, Becca rolled once and came to a stop on her feet about five meters from the horses, crouched close to the ground. For a few seconds she stayed that way, catching her breath, then her head snapped up and a wide, toothy grin spread over her features.

"That _tickled!_" she giggled, eyes wide and glowing yellow, irises black as night and piercing like a knife. Blood dripped from her torn tunic and onto the ground, pooling under her in a crimson puddle. "But you shouldn't have done that… because now I'm going to kill you!"

All six of the men stared at her in shock and surprise. The first man grunted, "Seize her!" and snapped his fingers, making a gesture at the girl.

Becca's eyes glinted like polished amber as she gripped the shaft of the arrow and wrenched it from her belly, the flesh making an awful squelching sound that made her cringe. Ignoring the approaching danger as men dismounted, Becca put a hand over the already healing wound and winced, "That's going to bruise," she moaned, as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

"Becca! Look out!" cried Drake from above her, Becca saw the oncoming party of soldiers and sighed in annoyance.

'_You certainly like dramatic entrances don't you?'_ Draco asked, laughing in her head musically.

She smiled, "Yeah, but not as much as I _adore_ dramatic exits right now!" turning on the balls of her feet she shot under the wall and through an archway, hopping over a deep rut made in the road and into the deeper part of the market. Behind her Becca could hear the sounds of pursuing men drawing their swords, the metal of their armor clinking together like pots and pans.

"After her! She could kill another innocent!" shouted someone; she guessed it was the leader.

But Becca's body was still sore from her healing period. Her head raced with adrenaline, the only energy she was able to run on at the moment, within seconds she could feel her body's strength rapidly decreasing. Like a used MP3 player, her energy level was in the red, soon she would falter and that was when they would catch her.

Lungs screaming for air and her body weakening from strain, Becca knew she had to end the chase _now_ before she collapsed._ I still have to get away… _she told herself, _the forest… I'll hide there until this all blows over. _

Avoiding a particularly close arrow that whizzed by her ear, Becca turned suddenly down a narrow alleyway. But when she reached the end she found herself surrounded by twelve of the men. The line of men extended across the row of houses, blocking her escape. _If I were in my other form I could jump over them._

'_But your in the monastery! You don't need to be called a 'criminal' _and_ a 'demon' do you?' _Draco inquired worriedly.

Becca sighed, crouching slightly and preparing her muscles for transformation, "Sometimes you have to be a demon to become an angel…" she smirked at the irony of her own statement, "Though an _angel_ isn't what I would describe myself as…"

_More like a freakish fun-sized idiot,_ she mused.

The leader approached from the front, Becca could sense another man behind her blocking the other exit. "Now little lady, come with us and you will be well treated," the men at his back snickered darkly.

"Somehow I don't think I will be, I'm not very convinced bud," she muttered dryly.

"Then come with us and find out," he laughted.

Becca frowned, eyes glowing a deep amber and becoming more animalistic, "No… I don't think I will," crouching low she bared her teeth at them in a savage smile that wasn't even a smile at all, "Sorry boys but I never really was the kind of person for pleasing others," putting her left forearm forward, Becca transformed. Her honey brown fur rippled over her changing body, becoming her lycanthropic shape in a matter of seconds. Her long, fluffy tail lashed back and forth like a whip for a few seconds before coming to a rigid standstill, horizontal and stiff as a board. Her face stretched and pulled into a long graceful muzzle, her cheeks fluffed out and her eyes centered above her nose like two yellow moons.

Opening her maw she displayed the double rows of sharp, white-yellow teeth, her reddish tongue whipping over them once as a growl escaped her chest. Using her mind link Becca projected her thoughts outwards so the men could hear her, _"Now… back off or I will tear you to shreds you pathetic sack of banana peels,"_ warned the wolf, ears pointed forward and her fur sticking on end.

They blanched, staring at her with disbelief, _"Get out of my way!"_ the wolf stepped forward again, the snarl rising from her throat.

"SHE IS A DEMON! KILL IT!" Shrieked the leader, as he screamed the men opened fire with their bows and Becca had to leap above them to dodge the flying missiles. Stretching out her lithe body as she sailed over the men, she landed with a light thud on the other side of them and bolted. Her paws drumming on the cobblestones and dirt with a steady rhythm and her breath coming in short pants while she effortlessly loped through the monastery. Using her nose she found the path to the gates easily, having to make several twists and turns to avoid crazed soldiers in her way.

She exploded into the square and could see the gate ahead, making a beeline for it. But she never got there.

Out of nowhere appeared a smaller soldier, a boy of about fifteen or sixteen years. He raised a bow and fired right at her head, yelping Becca spun to dodge it but the arrow thwacked her in the shoulder so hard it sent her reeling backwards. While she tumbled over the ground the arrow snapped and pain shot through her shoulder, her back slamming into the ground Becca gritted her canine teeth together until she rolled to a stop just a few yards from the gate.

"I stopped it! I stopped the demon!" said the boy with glee, waving his bow in the air.

Anger flared in Becca and she rose shakily to her feet, trying to catch her breath again, _"That's not going to stop me kid! Now let me pass!" _her lips drew back in a growl, her nose trembling madly.

"Do not let it pass!" Ten men on horseback rode into the square and filed across the gateway.

Becca let out an exasperated sigh, _"Where the hell do you guys get these horses? I'm seriously going to get pissed!"_

The leader stepped forward, but instead of addressing Becca he turned to the crowd around the sides of the square. "Look! How this beast has taken its true form! How she deceived you into believing she was one of us! Are you going to still allow this unholy demon to live in your sanctuary? Your holy grounds?"

Silence followed before a loud cheer rose through the crowd and they began to advance on Becca. Fear shot through her as the people converged on her, the smell of hot bodies and breath overpowered her and she crouched low to the ground with a whine. Then a roar rose up and the crowd scattered, the ground shook violently when Drake landed heavily next to her, his wings raised and his tail lashing. Geoff jumped from his back and stood on Becca's other side, hand on the pommel of his sword.

"This girl is no demon! She has done nothing too harm us and I refuse to believe these false accusations against her!" he said with his arm raised slightly, motioning to Becca and then the crowd.

Drake arched his neck, "She is our friend and we trust her, so should you!"

The leader scoffed, "They have fallen under her demon magic! She forces them to protect her!" he accused.

"She does not! Becca is a very close friend of ours, and has been so for many years!" Drake protested, his eyes glowing.

"_Thanks guys… but I don't think they're going to listen," _Becca muttered through her mind link, keeping it so that it was only the two of them who could hear her. She scanned the soldier's ranks and spotted a gap between them, if she could just dash through there quickly enough…

"_Thank you for everything, but I think I should split. These stone-eared dumbasses aren't going to listen to anything I say,"_ Becca laughed, _"They have sawdust in their brains and cookies for eyes if they think I'm going to go with them without a fight,"_ crouching ever so slightly, Becca breathed slowly, inhaling and then holding her breath.

"_Goodbye… have a nice life."_ Before Geoff or Drake could stop her Becca launched herself forward with a speed that even surprised her. As if death were on her heels she blasted through the ranks of men and through the gate, a honey-brown blur streaking out of the monastery and across the open field nearby. It took the soldiers about a minute to realize what happened; when they did they were scrambling around and shouting orders to go after her. By the time they were ready and riding out the gate, Becca had reached the forest and shot through the first few meters. Crashing through the underbrush like a maddened animal, not thinking of where she was going.

'_There! There's a small crevice about a mile from you, it's big enough for you to hide in,' _said Draco, his consciousness brushing against hers.

She snuffled, _"You're like a GPS system! How convenient,"_

'_A what?'_

"_Nevermind, it was a joke,"_

'_Even now I don't understand your language,'_ he said with amusement.

The wolf laughed mentally, _"I don't think you ever will,"_

Finding the crevice, Becca shoved her lithe form into the rocky opening in the face of a small cliff. She could clearly hear the thundering of hooves through the forest, the men on horseback just as clumsy as she had been. However, they were unable to find her trail, unknowing where she entered the forest, it was night impossible to find her without hounds. Yelling in defeat, she heard the leader order a retreat, calling his men back from the chase and giving up.

From the shadowy split in the rock, the wolf lay down with a tiny grin, _"Moronic seashell heads, they know better than to look for me now,"_ with a sniff she closed her eyes, falling into a short unbroken sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Now THAT was INTENSE EH? 8D YAYEEE<strong>

**Becca's in a little trouble eh? This is going to be FUN... (CAMPOUT!)**

**See you guys in chapter SEVEN! (woah seven?) Haha... Draco is an internal GPS system...**


	7. Chapter 7: Lycanthropy

**Welcome Welcome! Here we are at Chapter SEVEN! Holy crap... 0.0**

**ROIGHT! Please let me know if you are enjoying this!**

**This chapter took me a while, because I had absolutely NO idea what to do for a while, plus I've been piled upon by film work, writing chapters of my novel and drawing excessively. So here I (FINALLY) have the next chapter for you lovelies! ^_^**

**MAUHAHAAAAH **

**DISCLAIMER::::::: I DO own this fanfic idea, HOWEVER I do not, I REPEAT, do _NOT_ own the idea/rights to DragonHeart 1 and 2 nor do I own the characters. The only characters I own are Daray and Becca ^_^**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Lycanthropy<p>

"_Dammit… whatever I do I just can't do anything right can I?" _Becca huffed while she tried to pull the snapped arrow from her shoulder. The shaft had broken when she had gone tumbling backwards back at the monastery, once some stupid boy decided to thwack her with the flying weapon. Though he had missed her head, thankfully, he had provided a problem for Becca. Despite being able to heal ridiculously fast, the skin and muscle couldn't tie back together because of the wooden arrow in its way, therefore it was starting to mesh with the arrow as much as it was with skin.

She huffed again, _"I'll have a new body part if I don't get that out soon!" _snarling angrily she tried to reach it again with her teeth. In any other circumstance she would have transformed and yanked it out with her hands, but she didn't want to risk speeding up the healing by changing her form. So Becca was stuck spinning in a circle trying to get her teeth around the splintered end of the arrow. But the stupid thing was just far enough that she was having difficulty reaching it with only her head.

'_You look utterly ridiculous you know,'_ laughed Draco.

Becca snarled angrily, _"Shut up! Why are you in my head anyways?"_ she barked in frustration.

'_Because, I'm here to help you,'_ he said calmly.

"_HAH! Then help me get this out!"_ she roared.

She could sense a small smirk, it wasn't a visible kind of smirk but more of the idea of a grin. _'No, I think you can handle it yourself. Think of my being here as more of… moral support,'_

The wolf narrowed her eyes, _"More like my own personal, bothersome voice in my head. People would say I was becoming a schizophrenic," _she laughed madly. Finally getting her teeth around the shaft. Nearly howling with joy, Becca began to tug, the joy turning to intense agony as she wrenched the wood from her shoulder. Clenching her teeth she pulled harder, nearly shrieking when pain lanced through her body like veins of lighting.

"_Ow, ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. OW!"_ she yelped when the arrowhead pulled past muscle, blood vessels, and fur, making an awful slicking, squelching, slopping sound as it exited her body. _"I freaking HATE arrows!"_ barked the wolf, tossing the bloody stick on the ground and glaring at it with hatred in her blue eyes. Then she trotted off into the forest, her skin itching while the long open wounds stitched themselves back together.

She could hear a gentle laugh from Draco, and she frowned, _"Yeah, yeah, yeah, laugh all you want. I'm hungry…"_

'_Oh? I actually don't think I've ever seen you hunt,'_ he said curiously, _'is it like how I hunt?'_

Now it was Becca's turn to smirk, _"Hah! No way, dragons may be great hunters, and I don't mean to toot my own horn but wolves are very complex with hunting plans. Even when alone we scheme and plan our paths carefully, so that it will be the best possible outcome for us,"_ she explained, feeling like a teacher for some odd reason.

"_I'm not meaning to show you up or anything like that you know, it's just the way we are. And werewolves are probably the most tactical,"_ she perked her ears as she listened for paw steps or noises of other prey that she could catch.

Draco chuckled, _'No actually I find it quite interesting, when I was with you and Bowen I didn't get to learn much about you or werewolves," _

The wolf sniffed carefully at a set of tracks that were several hours old, _"Actually the proper term for werewolf is Lycanthrope. It's a derivative of the Greek term __Lykànthropos, it's the power of a human undergoing a transformation into a werewolf or a wolf-like creature,"_ Becca yapped in her head, her tail swishing back and forth calmly as she spoke.

'_You sure have studied up on this…'_ commented the dragon, making Becca twitch her wiskers.

"_Well if I want to know about myself then I should right? Anyways, I'm a little different seeing as I can shift at will and that I am more wolf-like than human when in this form. Though being bitten turned me, I don't think of it as a curse. To me it was a way to live, since I was dying when I was turned,"_ crouching low she began to stalk a particularly large hare she had scented a few seconds ago. The wolf crept up on the unsuspecting prey, her stormy eyes filled with hunger.

'_Is it painful? When you transform?'_

Becca flicked her ear, _"Not really, it was at first but now I'm so used to the feeling of my body shifting that it doesn't hurt as much,"_ she froze, muscles tensed like a coiled spring. _"And I don't drink blood like some myths, I can live forever though I can die from silver, decapitation, celery, and perhaps wolfsbane,"_

A questioning thought came from Draco, _'Why was celery on that list? It's just a plant…'_

"_IT'S THE DEVIL! CELERY IS AN UNHOLY VEGETABLE AND DESERVES TO GO DIE IN A PUMPKIN PATCH FULL OF MUD AND ROTTEN FRUIT! LIKE CENTIPEDES…."_ She raged, just as she emerged from the bushes and spotted the hare nibbling on a patch of grass. Becca leapt forward, a blur of honey-brown fur, and snatched the animal in her mouth, killing it with a swift bite to the neck. As the body went limp in her jaws, Becca shook it to make sure the back was snapped, _"And besides… it's just a repellant, it can't KILL me," _

'_I see… this is all very interesting. I would much like to see you hunt larger prey,' _he mused, like a scholar who studies a cat. _'You didn't tell me much about yourself when we were traveling together, and I don't think I've ever seen you hunt,'_

Becca grinned while she trotted off to find a quiet place to eat her snack, _"Well for one, I'm _always_ hungry, add that to your list of things you know about me," _she smirked and lay down in a sandy hollow surrounded by birch and pine trees. Discarding the brownish fur of her prey with her long red tongue, the wolf began ripping the carcass apart with her fangs and swallowing the meat whole.

'_You eat like an animal,'_ he pointed out.

She scoffed, _"Bowen said the same thing when he watched me eat a deer back then… how funny," _she finished the hare in less than ten minutes, when there was nothing but bones and bloodied fur left she dug a deep hole and buried the leftovers out of respect. _"Dang… I'm still hungry…"_ she glanced around.

Then a peculiar, yet familiar scent caught her nose and she stopped, standing in the hollow like a statue. Her ears pricked forward and her tail fluffed out like a bush, hackles raised and the fur on her spine prickled as if an electric current were passing through her.

'_What is it? What's wrong?'_

A deep growl resonated from her throat, _"I thought you'd be able to tell me… but I don't like this atmosphere… everything is… too quiet…"_ and she was right, the birds weren't singing, there weren't any rustlings of smaller animals in the brush, not even a breeze stirred the deathly still trees. It was an unnatural silence.

_Why do I feel so on edge? _She thought warily as she picked her way forward to a small incline, _something's wrong…_ her hackles raised as she reached the crest of the rise and saw a wide open space and a small road stretching along below her. Keeping to the trees she crouched when she saw five dark figures on horseback just underneath her hill. They were speaking in such hushed voices that it was obvious they weren't just hunters or travelers out for a lovely stroll in the forest. Inching forward and down the steep decline, she kept to the shadows of the undergrowth so they wouldn't see her, incase they were some of the men who attacked her before.

Draco's consciousness did not fade as she approached them, _'Be careful…' _he said quietly.

"_Sure thing bud, I'm just going to try and hear what they're saying,"_ when she got to the ground level she could see that one of the men was Geoff, he was not mounted and was standing and talking with Daray. Relief flooded over her and she was about to jump out and surprise him when a thread of their conversation caught in her ears.

"—You knew she was a demon! Why didn't you tell me this Geoff?"Daray sounded furious Geoff just shrugged and smiled.

"She is an old friend, that is why I want to find her as soon as we can and get this whole mess straightened out," he explained, "And she isn't a demon! She might have demonic skills and probably a demonic tongue when it comes to speech, but she is not evil,"

Daray laughed darkly, the laugh annoying Becca to the core, "Not evil? What girl transforms into a wolf the size of a draft horse? That is a monster wearing a child's skin!" he crossed his arms and scuffed his boot on the ground in agitation, "Plus she's friends with that beast that follows you around all the time, you should just forget about the both of them,"

Geoff's hand gripped the pommel of his sword, "Don't you _dare_ talk about Drake like that," he said dangerously, a tone of voice Becca had never heard him use before, one that scared her half to death. "He saved my life, and I can't be alive without him, Becca and Drake are my oldest friends and I will _not_ have you tarnishing them with foul words," the boy stormed off to another end of the procession, fuming angrily.

_Well said Curly!_ She snorted quietly to herself, remaining hidden from view.

Three men approached Daray once Geoff was gone, he leaned towards them and whispered, "Make sure you find that dog before he and his pet do, I want her body at my feet by morning,"

One of the men frowned, "Sir, why are you trying to hunt down a wolf? That's practically impossible in these woods,"

Daray grabbed the man by the collar of his tunic, "Because you moron! That animal isn't worthy of living, after what she did to my family…" letting him go Daray dismissed the frightened man and sauntered towards his horse, mounting up he led the company down the west side of the road, heading deeper into the forest. Becca growled inwardly as she watched them go, furious at Daray for talking about her and Drake in such a manner.

_I swear, that guy is bad news… I don't like him one bit,_ the werewolf shook herself and stretched out of her cramped position, her tail arching above her back while she did. _He doesn't like me or Drake, and why did he say that I did something to his family? I've never met the guy before in my whole life until now!_ Becca frowned as she rose out of the bushes and onto the road, her large bulk frightening away a small bird nearby. _I'm going to get to the bottom of this, whatever it takes…_

She dashed forward, following the trail westward but keeping back enough so that she would not be noticed if Daray had set sentries behind him. If it was her they wanted, well, they would have to watch their backs, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>and so our story is at a standstill D8<strong>

**What the heck is Daray's PROBLEM here? He's a snarky b***eep now isn't he? Oh well, we must now await the writing of another chapter my lovelies! THANK YOU FOR READING! 8D Please leave a comment and a cookie before you leave ^_^ (if you have no cookies, hugs are WONDERFUL...!)**


	8. Chapter 8: Seven Pointed Paper Star

**Merry Christmas! Happy Christmas! Happy Holidays! WHATEVER... You're not here for that stuff, you're here to read the story! LOL**

**Well this is my gift to you guys this Holiday Season! CHAPTER EIGHT! HOH YEH BEBEEEH! *does an awkward dance***

**So whatever with all the whatever crap, lets GET ON WITH IT! xD Please note that I do NOT own DragonHeart 1 or 2, I own THIS story idea but not Geoff or Drake or any other characters from the movies that may/do appear/are mentioned in this story. I only own Becca and Daray ^_^**

**ENJOY CHAPTAH EIGHT MAH LOVELIES!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Seven Pointed Paper Star<p>

Brushing through the undergrowth, fatigue pulling at her paws and legs, Becca finally drew to a halt and sat down, panting heavily. Her ears slightly swiveled to the sides of her head in exhaustion, her white teeth glittered from her open mouth like tiny daggers. Catching her breath Becca stretched and scratched at her ear, getting up with her collar jingling, Becca licked her nose and pressed onwards.

_These dorks don't know when to give up do they?_ She thought, having been trailing Geoff and Daray's party for a day and a half, she was beginning to feel the toll on her body. She stopped by a tiny creek and lapped the cool water frantically, shaking herself and plodding on through the brush. Her paws ached and her limps were sore from constant running, in her smaller form she was more subject able to fatigue than she would be with her larger, more intimidating size. But being in her less-daunting form made her harder to see, therefore stealthier, even though the disadvantage was that her stamina wasn't as high.

She nearly leapt out of her skin when she emerged from a thicket and nearly bumped into Geoff's back. Letting out a short gasp she retreated back into the cover of the bushes, her tail between her legs and ears flattened. Just as she vanished and the leaves stopped quivering Geoff spun around and stared into the thicket, his thick straw-coloured, curly hair whipping into his face. If it were any other situation Becca would have jumped out and surprised him, but she spotted Daray and a handful of guards only a few meters from Geoff and she remained hidden. _No matter when or how I try to approach him there's always a guard around… they must know that I'm trailing them. _She growled quietly at the thought of the dark man, _now he's a sunuvah rabid jockey fish if I've ever met one, but he's a smart rabid jockey fish I'll give him that much. Though I wish I never knew him… he creeps me out more than imagining Bowen in a women's bra._

Loud laughter suddenly resounded in her head and she nearly jumped out of her fur (and the bush).

'_You actually spent your time imagining _that?_ Hah-hah!'_ Draco's voice echoed, then was soon replaced with more loud chuckling and scoffing, _'if he knew that you thought that… pffft!'_

She sniffed, _"Well it was funny, but disturbing at the same time. Wait… COULD he find out that I thought that? If _you're_ in my head… does that mean he is too?"_ a trickle of embarrassment mixed with fright invaded her mind.

Draco laughed again, _'I'm not sure, I have not encountered his consciousness for some time so I could not tell you,'_ she thought she discerned another short scoff from him.

"_You're hiding something…"_ she said suspiciously, but he wouldn't answer any more of her prodding so she gave up for the time being. Mind you, _just_ for the time being.

"_I can't even get _near_ Geoff! That jerk-wad Daray is always in my way! I need to warn him, and where the hell is Drake? He should be here with Geoff!"_ Becca glanced up at the sky, the sun had set and the stars were beginning to wink into view, dotting the dark blanket of night like a cloud of diamonds, unlike the stars back home that she could barely see.

As the men set up their tents and lit their fires, Daray and Geoff vanished into their separate tents. Becca nearly sang with relief when she noticed that Geoff's tent was somewhat closer to the woods, and had no guards anywhere near it. Yet she did not head there straight away, for just before he had vanished into his tent, Daray had glanced at Geoff's tent. It wasn't in a kind of way you would expect a friend to look at another's quarters, it was a similar look to the kind a murderer would throw at the house of his next victim, cold, cruel and scheming. Feeling uneasy, Becca crept towards his tent as quietly as a shadow on a black tiled floor, unseen and unheard.

Flinching when she nearly ran up beside a guard, Becca quietly snuck around to the back of the tent and brought her ear close to the fabric. Her heart shrieked when Daray's shadow suddenly appeared across the tent and she heard his footsteps stop just thirty centimeters from her. If the tent was not between them, she knew he would have been able to see her, but thankfully the linen wall made her invisible to him.

"I am running out of patience, we need to catch that girl soon before I loose it completely," she heard him say quietly, his tone masking the anger and strain in his mood.

"Sir, may I ask why you want to capture her so badly?" asked someone gently.

"_BECAUSE!_ You blithering fool! That wolf is the reason my ancestor died! She is the cause of my curse! And that dragon is no better, the damned descendant of that forsaken last dragon that people seem to idolize these days," he growled deeply, "the two of them will be dead when this is all over," and right then and there Becca felt rage begin to build in her chest. If it wasn't for the fact that she had to hide and that she was too tired to fight his guards, she would have grown to her full size and trashed the tent and it's inhabitants then and there. Yet given the circumstances, she could only imagine it.

_Oh you're gonna get it Daray… Just you wait… I'll sock you so hard in the jaw you wont be able to speak, then I'll kick you so hard where-the-sun-don't-shine that you'll be unable to sit down for a month! (if you even_ have_ anything there in the first place)._ Growling to herself, Becca backed away and vanished into the shadows once more. She made her way towards Geoff's tent as quietly as she could; his lamp was lit so she could see his silhouette against the wall, he was sitting on his cot with his head in his hands. Lowering herself to the grass she inched forward and stuck her nose to the wall.

"_Geoff? Geoff?"_ she said, using her mind link so only he could hear her words, he jumped but before he could sound any alarms Becca cautioned, _"Don't tell anyone I'm here, especially that creep a few tents over. Dim the lantern so they can't see me okay? And be quiet, I don't want anyone to know that I'm here,"_ she heard a puzzled inquiry even though he did what she told him.

When the light was so low that it was barely lit, Becca entered the tent through the back flap, pushing her furry body through and shaking out her ruffled fur. Her yellow-blue eyes appearing greenish in the dim glow from the lantern, Geoff was staring at her with relief in his own eyes. Without warning he jumped off the cot and wrapped his arms around her neck, burying his face in her thick brown fur.

"Where have you been?" he asked in a hushed voice, holding the wolf at arms length and scratching between her ears as one would do with a long-lost pet. "We've been looking everywhere for you! Have you been following us? Are you alright? How is your shoulder? Did you manage to get that arrow out okay?" his constant stream of questions nearly brought her mind to an exploding point.

Shaking away from him she grinned wolfishly, _"You ask questions like a nosy gossip girl! Yes I'm fine, the arrow was a bitchin' treestump of a telemarketer to get out, my shoulder is healed and I'm fit as a fiddle. Happy now?" _Geoff nodded and hugged her again.

"I'm just glad you're okay! Now we can go find Drake, Daray can stop pestering me and we can all go home together and fix this stupid misunderstanding," he said cheerily, getting up and moving towards the tent entrance.

Fear shot through Becca and she leapt to her paws, _"No! You can't tell Daray! He's bad news Geoff, he wants me _and_ Drake dead! I don't know why but trusting him would be the worst mistake you could ever make, please believe me!" _pleaded the wolf, jumping in front of him and pushing him backwards.

Geoff stepped back and gawked at her, "But Daray is my friend, why would he want Drake or you dead?" he asked in bewilderment.

Becca shook her furry head, _"I don't know, I only heard snippets of his conversation—"_

"You eavesdropped on him?" Geoff seemed shocked.

"_Yes I did, I don't trust him Geoff! I heard him in the forest a few days ago as well, he's only looking for me with you because he wants to get both me and Drake alone,"_ then a thought occurred to her, a scary, unbelievable thought, _"Where is Drake now?"_

Geoff frowned, "He's in the northern part of the forest, if something had happened to him I would know, you know that Becca,"

"_Good, I'll go find him and we can all escape, as long as you come with me now Geoff,"_ she was making her way towards the tent wall when she realized that he wasn't moving. Turning around she flicked her ear and her tail swished, _"Well? Are you coming?" _Geoff crossed his arms and looked away.

"I will not betray Daray and leave him here, he's my friend and I refuse to abandon my friends," he said stubbornly.

She narrowed her eyes, _"Geoff he's a good-for-nothing cheat, he wants Drake and me _and_ you dead!"_ she bared her teeth angrily, _"He's not a real friend Geoff,"_

"You've only known him for a few days! How could you _possibly _know all about him in just such a short time Becca? I've known him for three years!" he protested, Geoff's voice raised in volume slightly, just enough so that he wasn't whispering anymore but was now using a louder tone.

Becca's fur bristled, _"Are you saying that I'm lying? What in the name of cheese curds and fucking dust bunny slippers, do I have to gain from lying about that kind of thing?"_

Geoff shrugged passively, "You always were a dramatic person," he said casually.

Her anger finally reached a breaking point and Becca snapped, _"A dramatic person? A dramatic person? I'm doing this for attention aren't I? I'm just some girl hopelessly ignored who wants attention from men who can't seem to wrap their brains around the fact that they are in danger! No! I'm just some scared little damsel in distress who can't do a thing for herself!"_ her fury hit him like a wave, the wolf suddenly transformed into a girl, crouched on her knees and glaring at her with golden eyes that seemed to be made of pure anger.

"That's about right yes!" he spat back venomously, and only until it was too late did he realize the mistake of such words.

"I'm nothing but some stupid, bumbling, useless, girly, frail child now aren't I?" her voice raised to a yell, breaking her own order of silence. She could hear guards shouting and the thudding of footsteps, but she was too hurt by Geoff's words that she didn't care. Her eyes stung, but her heart was the only pain she could feel, and it hurt more than any knife. "I'm just a _dramatic person!_ I'm making it all up! That's right, I've spun a tale straight from my imagination and thrown it at you like yesterdays newspaper!" the cold in her heart encased her, a wall made of impenetrable ice that had been growing steadily for ages erected around her until the only feeling left was anger.

"Never in my life have I wanted to punch someone and mean it, congratulations Curly, you just won the prize!" her last few words were loud and piercing, making Geoff jump. Instead of going through the back wall she took off through the front door…

And ran smack into Daray.

Her eyes widened and fear replaced her anger, for the face she saw instead was not Daray's. The torch in his hand played over his features, transforming them into a malicious sneer, a long nose and cold, cruel blue eyes that were sapped of anything but evil and selfishness. Though his face was slightly different, Daray's eyes were the same, that same diabolical, heartless and callous void that drew her emotions out and threw them away to be lost in the wind.

Becca gasped, realizing that her breath had vanished from her lungs, and screamed. The shriek was so bloodcurdling and alarming that some of the guards flinched and covered their ears.

"Seize her," said Daray calmly, two men grabbed her by the arms and threw her down onto the cold ground, dragging her to the center of the camp with another double guards following behind with their swords drawn. Becca kicked and screamed, her hair a mess and tears beginning to roll down her face, her howling was nothing human nor animal, a bone-chilling sound that should have associated with a banshee.

Geoff emerged from his tent just when Daray had the two guards push her facedown into the ground, the other two had their drawn swords hanging over her head like clubs. She glanced up at Geoff, terror and tears as well as rage in her eyes; he stared at Daray in shock and disbelief. "What is going on here?" Geoff waltzed up to Daray.

"She attacked me! The little witch tried to kill me, good thing I had my guards with me or I'd have been slaughtered like a rabbit in a wolf's jaws," said Daray, lying through his teeth to Geoff, anything to make him believe that the demon girl was responsible for the uproar.

Seemingly puzzled, Geoff blinked, "But, Becca would never—"

"Attack a friend?" interrupted Daray, "Since when has this demon seen me as a friend? Honestly Geoff, she's a devil in disguise as a girl,"

Becca managed to free her mouth from the ground, "Geoff! Don't listen! He's lying! I didn't attack—_mrrph!"_ she was cut off when one of the guards slammed her head back down into the ground, pain sprouted from her nose and along her teeth into the back of her skull, settling behind her ears. _This is ridiculous! It's like something out of a movie, now he won't believe anything I say since his new best-buddy is telling him lies to his damn face!_ She snarled into the dirt, struggling feebly against the guards.

"See? She's trying to hypnotize you with her devil's talk; it would be best if we got rid of her now. Send the demon in that body back from whence it came," Daray brought out a dagger and a loud humming suddenly filled Becca's ears. This time her terror was complete, filling her body like a toxin, paralyzing every muscle and bone in her as if she had been stunned by a bolt of lightning.

That hum, the heat that emanated from the blade just because it was out of it's sheathe, was so familiar and frightening that Becca couldn't even scream. The one thing she couldn't touch, the one element that could prove to be fatal to a werewolf, the only thing she hated most above anything but celery. Silver. The blade pulsed in Daray's hand as he stepped towards her with it raised, even just the presence of the element sent her into such a state of panic that her heart nearly stopped beating altogether.

Her mind immediately switched from borderline terrified little girl, to hyper-tense panic/survival mode. Gaining some ridiculous amount of strength she managed to shove off the two guards and jumped nimbly away from the deadly weapon. "Keep that cursed metal thing away from me!" she cried, tears frozen in her wide eyes and her body poised to take off at any second. Becca drew her own dagger from her boot, the tiny weapon was nothing compared to the wickedly sharp blade Daray had pointed at her.

He laughed heartlessly, "You really think that little knife is going to save you demon?" he inched forward, "Think again…" she heard him mutter something and her body stiffened, it was just the opening he needed to rush at her, blade poised and ready. Becca yipped and parried, but she was too slow and the silver blade bit into her left arm.

Immediately the flesh seared and burned, she screeched in pain as the skin boiled and the blood turned black as it dripped to the ground. Normal cuts weren't like this; normally there would be a lot of blood, and then nothing. This time it actually felt as if her arm were burning off from the inside out, agony rocketing up her arm like lightning and searing her eyes and ears. Geoff watched in horror as Becca clutched at her arm and fell to her knees, her screams were so otherworldly that he did not believe them at first. They were louder than a shrieking owl in the middle of a hurricane, louder than the cry of a baby when it screamed for it's mother. No, this was the kind of wailing that he could not compare to anything else, a sound that only made him think of death, pain and incredible torture.

Daray laughed, clear and cruel, "See how the demon burns when cut by my holy blade? _SEE?_" he turned to Geoff, "That is no human, for no human bleeds black blood, no human screams when he touches silver, no human burns from a cut," he brandished the clean blade in his hand towards the half moon above him, "No, this girl is not human!"

By then the burning had calmed slightly, but only slightly. Becca got to her feet, exhaustion pulling at her body and pain searing her skin and bone. The cut had now burned so deeply that Geoff glimpsed the white of bone, sweat beaded Becca's brow and her face was red with pain. Her knees shook and her breath came in ragged gasps as she hauled herself up and onto her heels.

"Yeah… it's true I'm not human anymore, but neither are you… are you Daray?" she asked, "You're nothing more than a cynical old fool, am I right… _Einon?"_ growled Becca, eyes burning as she held her useless left arm.

Daray's eyed bulged, but Becca smiled and, using the last of her energy that she had left, shot off into the shadows of the forest. Determined to rid herself of the sight of the deceased, or rather, reincarnated king in that man's eyes. There was no mistaking it, they were the same, yet something different was masked by that entity, something feral and familiar. She threw it into the back of her mind for now, only wishing to feel the cool breeze running through her hair and over her blistering skin.

* * *

><p><strong>0.0<strong>

**Intense chapter is intense... (at least I thought so) My fingers were just FLYING over the keyboard as I wrote it! xD So, we finally..._FINALLY_ have some plot development! I know, it's been so long. (I actually managed to write this within the span of 2 days... D8... goodness me does time ever fly!)**

**Anyways, if you're all wondering what I mean by 'Seven Pointed Paper Star' in the title of this chapter, I named it because:**

**1. The name sounds COOL**

**2. A seven pointed star/heptagram is used in many cultures, the way I have used it as an author is that it is the _Faery Star_ or _Elven Star _in Pagan cultures. It also is a symbol of power in magickal Pagan religions/culture (I just think it's cool). **

**There are many other meanings to a seven pointed star, but this meaning stuck a little bit better with my story and my chapter title.**

**3. IT'S JUST COOL... OKAY?**

**Anyways, enough of my ranting. I'll let you go... BUT PLEASE REVIEW BEFORE YOU LEAVE! 8D I loves reviews... xD Let me know what you think of this story! And I LOVE suggestions ^_^**

**NO TROLLING, for I refuse to pay the bridge tax to any trolls but myself xD (so it doesn't count)**

**NO FLAMING, for I have a bucket of cold water nearby, ready for ****any crap that may catch fire. (YEEEAY... fire...)**

**See you all in the next chapter!**

**Arianwen44**


	9. Chapter 9: Moonlight

**Right... I have no idea what to say about this right now... xD**

**I just went on somewhat of a shpeel and wrote a pretty nice chapter, if I do say so myself!**

**THIS STORY IS A FANFICTION, THEREFORE I DO NOT OWN THE ORIGINALS/CHARACTERS/STORIES/LOCATIONS! I only own Becca, Daray and the plot for THIS story only! (That being Final End: Werewolves and Dragons).**

**I hope you enjoy Chaper Nine! PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT BEFORE YOU LEAVE!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Moonlight<p>

_Nightmares seem to be becoming my reality lately._

_The ghosts of the past… they were just dust and air before are reawakening in a frightening new light. Confusing as it may be it seems logical in my mind, how these events are unfurling before my feet. It's like some greater truth is going to be revealed at the end, or a cataclysmic event will shatter my very existence and put an end to my arrogant way of life._

_I know myself that all I do is go through life, leaning on my immortality and using it as my safeguard against all attacks, both physical and mental. Now am I paying the price? Am I giving up my friendship so I can live? Is this all happening because of my selfish need to survive this harsh world for just one more decade?_

_I am a coward._

_I am nothing but a sniveling, creeping, crawling coward._

_I let my friends suffer. I let them hurt. I make them hurt._

_I let them die…_

_Just so I can live… for one more day…_

_One more day…_

…_A day that I could easily miss…_

…_A day that surely wouldn't miss me._

Becca woke breathing heavily.

Curled beneath the roots of a tree with her arm covering her limp left one, her body was hot and sweaty and she could feel her heart pounding against her ribcage. There was an awful taste in her mouth and she licked her lips dryly, trying to vainly rid herself of it. When Becca tried to move an intense pain shot up her arm and she had to rest her head back on the ground and clench her teeth in order to withstand the agony.

_Damn that Daray! How was I supposed to know he had a fucking silver dagger? And how else was I supposed to guess that he'd just _happen_ to be the freaking damn reincarnation of that long-nosed freak from my first trip here! Dammit! Dammit to heck with a wastepaper basket and a cup of sardines! Dammit! Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!_ She rolled back and forth to calm herself and relieve the pain even just a little, clutching at her upper arm as the silver that still remained burned it's way through her flesh, the way hot breath melts cotton candy on a warm day.

_I have to wash this crap out of my arm before it enters my blood, then I'll _really _be in trouble!_ Getting up, with great difficulty, Becca hauled and scraped her way from the cover of the den and tried to stand. Her legs shook and knocked together at the knees, making her stumble and walk with an uneven gait, yet she was able to stand. Carrying herself through the shadowy trees, Becca limped on, using her weakened senses to find any source of running water she could.

While she walked her vision wavered, her mind recalling memories from before, from the last time she was in this world. That time back when she had returned, distraught and heartbroken, to her room, and that guy with the silver knife had nearly managed to kill her. That was when it struck her, that man… that knife… the knife had been the same! Could that man really have been Daray? All those years ago?

_It would make sense, seeing as he's got the same knife and the exact same attitude…_ she growled dismally, sensing a small river nearby and feeling her legs go weak with the thought of water. Then another memory recalled itself to her mind, the wolf in the forest, the day she had been sent back home. That day when Draco had turned her away from some kind of edge, some form of doorway that he had said would have made her lose herself. _That wolf…_

Yet her thoughts were cut short when the trees parted to reveal the water, moving downhill and lit softly by the shining half moon. Becca nearly cried out with relief and threw herself onto the bank, desperately splashing her face into the cool aqua, drinking her fill until the pain in her arm outweighed her dehydration. She timidly dragged her useless arm towards the cold water, the skin was burned and peeling horridly, unable to heal, the pink and red muscle wasn't even bleeding, but smoldering as if it had been on fire. Below the folds of torn and ruined ligament and muscle she could glimpse at least four to five centimeters of white bone. Becca inhaled quickly and dipped the wrecked limb into the water, and almost screamed when the soreness increased to a searing electric current circulating around her body, ending up sitting behind her eyes and in the back of her neck. She felt sick, so sick that she had to turn and vomit at the side of the river; the shock of the water and the pain had driven her body into such a state that she lay sprawled at the water's edge with her arm in the water and her sides convulsing, her whole body shaking violently.

When the spasms had subsided slightly Becca leaned back onto her stomach and, with tears forming in her golden eyes, began to wash the wound of any silver traces. Sobbing and hissing with pain, she managed to bite down on a nearby oak branch and bear the hurt enough to clean the wound. Once the horrible stinging and prickling from the silver had vanished, and Becca was feeling the skin and tissue beginning to knit back together, she rolled to her side and brought her arm from the river. Heaving a great sigh, she laid her exhausted back against the grass and gazed upwards into the stars, amazed at how clear they appeared even from down below the trees looming over her. She became acutely attuned to every detail in her small window to the world for about twenty seconds. Every movement and scuffle of a mouse through its burrow was apparent, every blade of grass appeared clear and distinct to her gold eyes, each flower was unique despite its same name or species. When an owl flew by overhead she could count every feather on it's breast, each individual eyelash that framed her vision was distinct and sharp.

Then the sense vanished, and she was left in a state of drowsy, antagonized wonder. Realizing how truly small she was in the world, Becca nearly laughed at her whole experience, at all her worries and all her frightening, near-death encounters. Yet they all had significance in her world, in her little patch of reality, her tiny sphere of being.

_And so the little cub realizes her part in the grand scheme of the world…_ came a harsh voice from nearby. Becca flinched and glanced to the left. There, framed in the shadows of a yew bush, was a pair of unblinking, cold blue eyes. Wolf eyes. As she lay there, staring at the creature, she did not move to transform, nor did her expression change at all. She just stared, unblinkingly, at the unloved and soulless eyes that gazed ever so unchangingly back at her.

_Have you decided what you are going to do to repent for your sins, Omega?_

Becca smirked and turned her gaze from the wolf, "I do not have words for you, ghost. Or are you a ghost?" she asked back, blinking coyly at the creature. "I also do not answer to the title of Omega, it's so unkind,"

There was a rustle and the wolf emerged from the yew bush, it's pelt so black it could have been part of the shadows themselves. So black that she had trouble discerning which was wolf and which was shadow, the only thing that held her attention though, was it's eyes. They simply stared at her, two orbs of pure ice that never wavered, never showed any emotion but insanity within them. It was a shallow kind of look.

_And what do you answer to I wonder? _

Becca put her hand up meekly, only her forearm, her palm raised in a weak state, "If you are who I think you are, then you are here to kill me… am I right?" she inquired, but it was more a statement than a question. For who asks a wolf if they are there to take their life, when one is lying on the brink of death before the wolf, throat exposed and body weak?

The wolf pressed its cold, wet nose to her hand, not in a sign of comfort, but in mockery. It's hot breath on her arm was terrifying, but all Becca could do was look into those eyes, those terrifying, frigid eyes. She could feel the fear welling up inside her, that suffocating feeling that you were drowning when all you were breathing was air. Her breath quickened and she heard the wolf growl with satisfaction.

_No, I am not here to kill you. _

Becca blinked, "Then what _are_ you here for? If I may ask,"

It laughed, a grumbling, grating laugh, it's thick, ebony fur scratching at her skin like needles. Her fear increased.

_I am here, not to kill you, but to prove your suspicions._

She smiled, "Ah… then you are who I know you to be then?"

_Yes._

"And will you kill me in the end?"

_Yes._

"And will you murder everyone I love, just so you can hurt me?"

_Yes._

Becca sighed, and her hand dropped, "Then answer me this… on a cold winter's night… will you offer your throat to the wolf with the red roses?"

_Yes…?_

"Then I have a shitload of things to worry about then…" she smirked. The wolf's muzzle left her hand as it chuckled, and bounded into the forest, it's loud pawsteps lost in the whispers of the trees around her. Becca laid her hand and forearm back down again and started to laugh, quietly at first but then increasing in volume and tempo, until she was howling with laughter for the whole world to hear.

"I'll prove you wrong! I'll become the brave person that I want to be! I won't be a coward! I'll definitely drive that silver dagger through your rotten heart, Daray!"

* * *

><p><strong>Again... nothing really to say... 8D I'LL LET YOU DO IT! Please leave a comment before you leave! 8D THANK YOOOOU!<strong>

**NO TROLLZ (that includes you trollface)  
><strong>**NO FLAMERS (unless you be a dragon... then will cuddle you...)**


	10. Chapter 10: Bloody Knuckles

**Hello everyone! Here be Chapter TEN!**

**Woah... we're into the double digits already! Holeh smokes...**

**WELL I WONT KEEP YOU WAITING! The last chapter was... well... kinda revealing a little but not much, this one is more fun! xD Funny Funny Fun Fun! ^_^**

**DISCLAIMER #15000: I DO NOT EFFING OWN DRAGONHEART! I only own Becca, Daray (the idiot) and the plot for this particular fanfiction. IT IS A FANFICTION OKAY! If I owned DragonHeart, DRACO NEVER WOULD HAVE DIED IN THE FIRST PLACE... SO THERE! BUT I DON'T... SO EVEN MORE THERE!**

**-_-'**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Bloody Knuckles<p>

Becca walked slowly through the darkening forest, her two short legs burning from tiredness and her eyes droopy and unfocused. Several hours before she had been lying by that river, laughing maniacally at a black wolf she now knew to be Daray. Yet at this moment she just felt like shrieking with hunger for the whole world to hear. Her arm throbbed annoyingly, though it was healed it was bruised heavily and the healing was slowed due to the shock of the silver.

She had decided, rather recklessly, to go off in search of Drake. Feeling that he would at least listen to her and believe her stories about how Daray really was evil and that he was out to kill her and possibly Drake as well. Becca clung helplessly onto this last thread of hope, so much in fact that she was sure, if Drake didn't listen to her the same way Geoff did, then she would surely go insane and kill Daray herself, not like anything was stopping her in the first place.

Her foot caught in the thick root of a tree and she stumbled forward, yelping she braced herself on a nearby trunk and waited to catch her breath. Having traveled since the previous night, she was well worn out and ready to collapse out of exhaustion.

_Heh, why is it I always end up exhausted and tired whenever things start to go wrong?_ She jested to herself with a bitter tone. Moving onwards she found herself suddenly climbing the rise of a small rocky hill, her feet slipping on the gravelly earth and her breath coming in shallow huffs. Becca made it nearly to the top when her legs gave out on her and her body came crashing to the ground roughly, but she was too worn out to cry out with pain. Her vision clouded and her body became warm and fuzzy, so tired and too blasted to care, Becca allowed her sight to dim and her eyes to close.

* * *

><p>"Becca? Becca?" a distant voice was penetrating her rest; Becca swatted it away angrily and turned over onto her side with a loud sigh. <em>I want to sleep… go away before I smack you with a frying pan!<em>

Something sharp nudged her shoulder gently, "Becca, you have to get up! You'll get sick if you lie out here all night!" the voice didn't seem to know when or how to give up. Becca groaned and covered her ears with her hands, ignoring the constant probing in her side with that sharp whateveritwas, she snorted once and tried to go back to sleep.

"BECCA! GET UP THIS INSTANT OR SO HELP ME I'LL PUSH YOU OVER THIS CLIFF MYSELF!" the roar in her ear jolted Becca out of her sleep-haze with such ferocity that she screamed and nearly rolled off the cliff she was sleeping so precariously next to. Stopping herself before she went clean over the edge, Becca stared down at the forest below and breathed heavily for a moment, trying to calm her racing heart. Glancing upwards she stared into the large scaly face of Drake, who was sitting off to her left with a rather disinterested look upon his face. She brushed a messy strand of her honey-blonde hair from her eyes and glared venomously at him.

"What was that for? I was sleeping you scatterbrained badger! I practically shit BRICKS when you screeched at me like that!" she snapped, pulling herself from the cliff's edge and rolling back up so she was sitting cross-legged in front of the dragon.

Drake narrowed his eyes and fanned his wings, "I didn't want you to look as stupid as you did with your face pressed into the ground, breathing in dust and dirt!" he retorted just as angrily, raising his head proudly.

Both of them stared at each other for a few heartbeats, each silent in each other's word. Then the two of them spontaneously burst out laughing at the exact same moment.

"Touché! Brilliantly done my dear! You have learned!" Becca squealed through breaths, holding her stomach and howling.

The dragon slapped his tail against the rock face, "You should. Have. Seen. Your face! Haha!" Drake scoffed and reeled onto his side, his laughter loud enough to be heard at the bottom of the cliff by a pair of frightened deer, who dashed into the trees in terror.

Becca snorted, "You actually looked _soooo_ mad! I thought you were about to torch me-eeheeeheeehehehee!" and her last letter turned into yet another fit of wheezy giggling and screeching. The two of them were, by now, lying on their backs, writhing with laughter.

After their laughing abated to short chuckles every now and again, Becca rose and dusted off her tunic and her pants, checking to make sure her little dagger was still in it's sheathe around her ankle. Once she was sure it was there, Becca straightened herself out and sat on a nearby rock, facing Drake she put her hand to her chin and rested it on her knee. Drake lay down close to her and hummed quietly, his greenish-copper scales shone faintly in the mid-morning sun, making Becca think fondly of Draco.

"So what are you doing up here Becca? Geoff and Daray are looking high and low for you! I thought you would go north so I came here," explained the young dragon, cocking his head, "And I did find you! Why aren't you with Geoff and Daray?"

Looking away, Becca frowned, "I'm sorry Drake, I cannot be with them anymore," she nearly slapped herself for how cheesy and cliché that sounded.

He blinked, "But why? You and Geoff and I are friends! Aren't we?" even his tone made Becca want to just jump up and hug him, start sobbing into his neck and tell him everything like a frightened little girl. Yet she stayed where she was, and, although her voice shook the next time she spoke, she remained as calm as she could.

"Drake, I'm afraid I have bad news," she mumbled slowly, trying to put words together as carefully as she could.

"What kind of bad news?" inquired the dragon.

Becca bit her lip, "Daray is out to kill me, and possibly you too. A few nights ago I was following their party, and when I snuck up behind his tent I heard him say that he wanted us both dead. I tried to tell Geoff but he wouldn't listen!" her eyes began to tear up but she wouldn't allow it, stifling the tears by biting on the inside of her cheek. "Daray almost managed to kill me… he had a silver dagger to me, but only managed to cut my arm with it," she motioned to her bruising arm and sighed heavily, "I don't know why he's after us, but if Geoff wouldn't listen I wanted to come and tell you! Geoff has fallen under Daray's 'charms', if you can even _call_ them that, and refuses to listen to anything spoken against that monster!"

_Now those last few sentences aren't exactly true are they? I do know why he's after us… he's a bloomin' reincarnation of an evil tyrant king out to kill me for helping in his demise. He wants to kill you because you're the descendant of the dragon who helped me and the knight destroy him!_ She thought gloomily, yet she didn't want to tell Drake that just yet, he still had to understand her first big set of news.

The dragon sat back, apparently shocked, _why wouldn't he be?_ Becca mused. Drake blinked and opened his mouth, "Are you sure Becca? You didn't just hear something the wrong way? Maybe—"

"I most definitely heard the right thing! Why would I be so sure about this if I hadn't heart it right? Why would I travel two days just to find you and warn you? Why would I give a damn periwinkle rat's ass about Geoff if I didn't care about him to begin with?" she nearly fell off the rock she was sitting on she was so angry.

Drake looked taken aback, "Becca! I believe you! I never liked Daray, he always acted strange around me… and ever since you showed up it's been worse!" the dragon got up and pressed his head around her, comforting her. "Don't worry… we'll get Geoff back, I promise,"

Becca sobbed loudly, her own helplessness finally giving away and she hugged him. The werewolf did not cry, however she wanted to she refused to allow herself to cry, instead she just hugged him tightly, finally feeling heard. The pounding of his great heart in her ear somehow calmed her, though the sound of a heart beating normally scared Becca, this time it was soothing and reassuring.

"Drake?" she asked softly, "I'm scared… I don't know how we can fight them…"

A deep-throated hum resonated through Becca, "Don't worry, we will fly back today and tell them exactly what has happened,"

Though something in his words struck a fear chord in her heart, Becca agreed with Drake with a short nod. After she had calmed herself, she climbed atop Drake and they set out, flying over the forest in search of Daray and Geoff. Becca clutched at the collar of her tunic, feeling an ever-growing sense of dread with each passing wingbeat.

* * *

><p>Drake and Becca landed around evening, the sun was setting dimly in the west. Becca leapt off Drake's back as he folded his wings and sighed tiredly, Becca put a hand to his shoulder, he hummed a response and straightened himself out.<p>

It was Becca who had spotted the camp first, just a splotch on the horizon of cleared forest amid the sea of green. She could smell the smoke from their fires, the spicy scent burning in her nostrils heavily. Becca had gotten Drake to land several miles away, so that, and she didn't tell him this, she would have time to think of what to say. However, at least an hour passed when they could see the camp, night had fallen, the crickets chirruped in the grass, and Becca didn't have a clue what she was going to say. Her body shook and the thought of having that silver dagger pointed at her again terrified her out of her mind so badly that she thought she would be sick just with the thought of it.

Just as they were about to enter the camp though, someone shouted and Becca found herself being grabbed firmly from behind. Her arms pinned back by something strong and her front being slammed into the nearest tree. Drake gave a loud roar and tried to come to her rescue, but five more men appeared, each armed with a crossbow, and each aimed at Becca.

"Move to free her, dragon, and she dies here on the spot," came an all-to-familiar voice from the direction of the camp. Daray appeared, a torch flickering at his side and his malevolent face framed in the firelight, those cold eyes boring into Becca. She glared back, and he seemed to be surprised by her new vigor, her eyes held no fear, only fury. He smiled, amused by this.

Drake snarled, "She is immortal! Arrows cannot kill her!" he said smugly.

A peal of laughter pierced the air, "Hah! My dear dragon, I have taken the liberty of fitting each arrow with a silver head. If you continue forward then her body will be riddled with the metal, and she will surely die," stated the man, shrugging in amusement, "it is your choice,"

Drake growled in frustration and backed down, Becca could hear his tail swishing madly over the bushes. Becca could almost picture him narrowing his eyes and glaring angrily at Daray, she mimicked what she saw in her mind with her own face. Daray walked over to her and leaned on the tree, staring down at the furious werewolf with a cocky grin across his face.

"So the wolf returns, ever loyal to her master, to save him from impending doom?" he asked.

Becca sniffed, "That's a dog, and there _is_ a significant difference! I've been telling people this for ages! But will anyone listen? Nooo! They all continue to assume that we're both the same! UGH!" she huffed, not taking her eyes off his.

"I'm sure you have been, but I know this already,"

"Oh of course, why don't you tell your little buddies all about it then?" she smiled when his face fell in despair, "Why don't you 'model your pretty little tail' for them?" he gaped when he realized she had just quoted him, from that night so long ago, that night he had nearly killed her and Master Kwan had barely been able to bring her back from the brink of death.

She saw his fist clench and unclench repeatedly, as if he was deciding whether or not to punch her. Becca smiled, and was about to retort again when another rustling burst through to their clearing and Geoff appeared in the ring of torchlight. The boy took one look at Drake, and then to Daray and Becca, and a smile lit up his face. One of those goofy smiles of relief that Becca associated with air-heads and those lovable guys who you just can't hate even though their as dumb as a post sometimes.

"Drake! You found her! Thank you!" he said joyfully to the dragon, who stared at him as if he were seeing a ghost, unable to speak. "Daray? Let her go! She's a friend!"

But Daray did not allow the guard to let go of Becca, the werewolf's eyes became gold, "That's right Daray, let me go," she repeated Geoff's words, her own voice practically dripping with sweet honey.

Daray, by now, had lost all control of himself, he clenched his fist and punched her squarely in the face. The guard holding her jumped back with a cry as she fell away, landing in a briar bush. Daray strode over to her and slapped her in the face, punching her twice more until blood oozed from the corner of her mouth, and her face was battered with abuse. Becca didn't cry out at all, she wouldn't allow it.

_This isn't bravery, accepting pain. But it's a way to make him mad, and if he's angry, then I'm happy._ She thought tiredly, squinting through one yellow eye. Daray bent down and grabbed her by the collar of her tunic, holding her up and readying his hand for another blow.

A loud yell breached Becca's clouded mind, Daray stopped and looked over at Geoff. "What are you doing? Daray have you lost your mind? Stop that!"

Daray just smiled, "Geoff, I'm going to teach you a lesson… a lesson about friends… you can't count on them for anything, and they almost always turn around and stab you in the back!" he slapped Becca in the face and knelt down next to her.

Rolling onto her back, Becca spat in his face, "You're… wrong!" she said, coughing between words, more blood coated her tongue and she gagged. "I asked you… on a cold winter's night, would you offer your throat to the wolf with the red roses? You answered yes…" she laughed weakly, "Well… you seem to have failed," and with that Daray's anger overflowed and he punched her in the middle of the face, and Becca's world went black.

* * *

><p><strong>0_0... WOH... Daray FINALLY showing his true colours in front of Geoff? Ooooh BOY! Where will Chapter 11 bring us?<strong>

**OH! Before I forget! I would like to let the fans of my story know, Becca makes an appearance in another fanfiction! xD Werewolf tail/butt and all! ^_^ The title of the fanfiction is The Demon and the Angel, written by Dragonlegends (AN AMAZING WRITER and AN AMAZING FANFICTION! GO READ IT! lol) It is an Assassins Creed fanfiction and AWESOME beyond compare!**

**Here be the link! (if it does not work, then look up Dragonlegends in my Favourite Authors 8D)**

** .net/s/6738354/1/The_Demon_And_The_Angel**

**Lol spot Becca! xD Anyways... Please leave a review! (And a cookie if you liked it ^_^)**

**Thank you for being so loyal and sticking with me up until now! We're almost at the end of the trilogy! ^_^**


	11. Chapter 11: One Step Closer to Victory

**OH MYYY... we are nearing the end I believe D8**

**So, as you might be wondering. I am introducing my friend Dragonlegends' character Astrid for this one chapter, since she was so wonderful to feature an appearance of Becca in her Assassins Creed Fanfiction! **

**(Please do not request that your character appear as well... I would absolutely LOVE too, but Dragonlegends is a very close friend of mine and I volunteered to do this as a kind of _THANKYOUSOMUCHILOVEYOU_ kind of thing...)**

**ANYWAYS... I DO NOT OWN DRAGONHEART 1-2, I only own Daray and Becca and the plot for THIS PARTICULAR FANFICTION!**

**ENJOOOY! (please leave a review!)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: One Step Closer to Victory<p>

Becca opened her eyes to a damp cobblestone floor, the smell of mildew and the stale scent of urine. She groaned and felt her head, a dull throb permeating behind her eyes, Becca winced and dragged herself up into a sitting position. Her head whirled and she leaned heavily against a stone wall, Becca put a cool hand to her forehead, only now realizing the low temperature of wherever she was. The lighting was dim and she could barely see a few meters outside, several bars were visible to her, so she deemed she was in a cell of some kind.

Somewhere she heard a door creak open, the sound grating in her ears made her wince. Becca glanced towards a beam of light that suddenly cut through the dark; she squinted and put an arm across her chest. There was a jingling sound that she guessed were keys, and long, arrogant-sounding footsteps down the long line of what she knew now to be cells.

Then to her great annoyance, Daray appeared outside the bars of her cell. He leaned on the doorway and stared in at her. "So, what's it like being in a cage?" he ran a hand along one of the bars almost lovingly as he spoke.

Becca sighed, "Oh it's quite nice actually, I don't have to look at your ugly face! So I'd say its _paradise…"_ she muttered sarcastically.

Daray sneered at her from the other side, "Well sadly you will not stay in your… 'Paradise' for very long, I have needs for you," Becca glared at him from the shadows, her yellow eyes like pinpricks in the dark. Though there was barely any light shining into the cell, her eyes seemed to have their own luminescence about them, which to any other would have been intimidating.

"What do you mean?" she inquired, "I thought you just hated me…"

_If I can trick him into telling me his plans, then maybe I can find my way out of here and help Geoff and Drake!_ She got up from her position and walked cautiously over to the bars. Each was wide enough for her to stick her hand through, along with most of her forearm, but not enough for her to bend her elbow. She could have done this, but she didn't, seeing as how Daray was so close.

His cold eyes glinted, "Oh I hate you, that's for sure. But in a few hours, the moon will be half full, and that is when I can perform it…" Daray looked away from her, moving from the bars and staring at a small barred window set high in the wall.

She cocked her head, "Perform _what_ Daray?"

The man didn't look at her for a moment, then he suddenly whirled around and snatched her wrist, "The ritual! The ritual that will allow me to rid myself of this wolf! The wolf that I am! The wolf you cursed me into being!" he snapped furiously, slamming her against the bars. Becca cried out and winced as her right temple hit the rusty bars of the cell.

"I did nothing!" protested the girl.

Daray laughed, "Oh, it was you all right. The dragons seemed to hate what my ancestor did, so when he died he transformed all of his descendants into your…_kind…_ your filthy, flea-ridden kind…" his face was inches from hers, so close that Becca nearly gagged at the stench of his breath. "But… I found a way out… a way to lift this damned curse that you and those forsaken dragons placed on me!"

"And what way -ow- would that be. Daray?" she winced when he pulled her arm further from the cell, twisting it in a way that sent pain rocketing into her shoulder and down her back.

He smirked gleefully, "On a half moon… before your power is at it's highest… I take your heart and eat it myself… thus cancelling the wolf within me and sending you back to that pit where you belong!" fear flashed across Becca's face, her heart quickened it's pace just a little. "Kill two birds with one stone as it would be…"

She struggled to free her arm, "Why do you have Drake then? He has nothing to do with this!"

Daray chuckled again, a sound that Becca was starting to hate more than ever before, "OH _him…_ I want him to watch… I want him and his damn human friend to watch as I rip your heart from your chest. I want them to scream along with you… oh don't fear, little wolf… you wont be alone when you fall and meet the devil…" his maniacal laughter carried through the cells as he released her arm, only to knock her back roughly through the bars. He continued laughing as he left the dungeon, the door slamming behind him, leaving Becca in the dark.

* * *

><p><em>Man… that creep hit me really hard… I wish I had some painkillers cause I think this will be a migraine…<em>

'_You should have been more careful,' _said an amused voice in her head.

Becca scoffed and rolled her eyes painfully, _"I was beginning to wonder where you were… haven't heard from you in a while Draco…"_ she said glumly.

He laughed, _'Miss me? I'm sorry,'_

She moaned and lay down against the wall, tucking her hand underneath her chin, _"Why now…? My head hurts… it'll hurt more with you skulking around in there…"_ Becca sighed tiredly and closed her eyes, trying to ignore the stink in the cell, dungeon, wherever she was.

"You should have kept to your senses… now look where you are Becca!" came a strangely familiar voice.

The werewolf groaned again, "Dammit… I must either miss home so much or I'm going insane… I think I'm hearing Astrid's voice!" she laughed outwardly and covered her head with her hand. Astrid was a friend from home, her team leader of the group in the organization Becca worked for.

"No, actually I'm right here beside you," came a short laugh, there was a grating of stone and Becca jumped up. There, framed in a secret entryway was the figure of her friend, dark hair, dark robes, dark everything and all. Becca smiled blearily and waved halfheartedly, pushing back up the wall and sitting with her head in one hand.

"Hello Astrid…" she said quietly, with quite an amount of amusement in her voice.

The dark figure strode into the cell, "We've been wondering where you've been disappearing to, and you're missing a lot at work! I have to keep covering for you, saying that you are too sick," she crossed her arms.

Becca sighed, "Sorry… hey Astrid? You wouldn't happen to have some Tylenol would you? My head is splitting…" she placed a hand to her head and winced as another sickening throb shot through her ears and into the top of her head.

For a moment Astrid stared at her, then it was her turn to sigh and she rummaged through the bag she had with her. Producing a small white bottle with a red lid, she tossed it at Becca who caught it in her hand, the second thing Astrid threw was a small water bottle that was halfway full. Becca muttered a quick 'thanks' and took the small pills with a quick swig of water, wincing again as the tiny pills slowly dragged down her throat. Handing both bottles back to Astrid, she inhaled and exhaled for a few moments, waiting for the Tylenol to work.

When her headache began to disperse, Becca grinned, "Thanks man… I needed that!" she grinned. Then, just when Astrid was shoving the bottles back into her bag, Becca's eyes widened, "Wait a second… how are you here? How did you know I was here? I thought time passed back home like the time out of a Narnia book… so how am I missing work?" blinking in confusion, Becca waited for an answer.

"Well, lets just say that I think that only happened once Becca," said Astrid plainly, leaning against the bars, her own figure a dark shadow much like everything else in the cell. "Though time does pass differently, slower in our world and time, it still passes,"

"Man… that means I've missed all those movie specials… this sucks," Becca groaned and got to her feet. "Can you give me a hand? I can't seem to get out,"

Astrid raised an eyebrow, something a normal human wouldn't have been able to see in such poor lighting, "Why don't you go wolf and use your rage to blast your way out of here?"

Scratching the back of her head thoughtfully, Becca replied, "No, I've made a vow not to use my wolf form unless I truly need it. Besides… look at these bars! They're _iron!_ I can't break _iron!_" she pointed out curtly, at the same time motioning to the bars and waving her arm in the air while she talked.

"Point taken," Astrid laughed, "alright I'll get you out, hold on," she kicked at the section of wall she had appeared through and the stone slid open with a rough grating sound.

Becca stared in astonishment, "Why didn't you do that earlier?"

"I _did,_ you were just to preoccupied with your headache to notice,"

"Good point…"

Once the passage was open, the two of them hurried through. Becca had to wince as her eyes adjusted to the torchlight on the other side, hearing the secret door close behind them she stared ahead, Astrid now visible to human eyes as well as werewolf. The two girls made their way along the narrow corridor, which was only wide enough for them to walk single-file. If they encountered any soldiers, then Becca and Astrid would be in a tough spot.

"I only have a limited time to help you," explained Astrid, her voice bouncing back to Becca over the close walls.

"How much time?"

Astrid was silent, before replying, "An hour at most,"

Giggling quietly, Becca grinned, "Fun, where are we? Are we in the Monastery? I didn't think they had an actual working dungeon. I mean… they _have_ a dungeon, but it's old and out-of-order so to speak, this one looks like it's still in use,"

"That's because we aren't in the Monastery, we are in the Guard Barracks. About several miles from the Monastery, why?" Astrid rounded a corner into a wider hall; Becca was able to walk beside her without her arms skimming the cold, damp walls.

"Because… Daray is planning something… he needs me and he's going to hurt some friends of mine just to get to me," she looked sternly ahead, "I'm not going to give him the time to do that! I'm not going to be a coward this time!" she seemed to be speaking more to herself than to Astrid.

The other girl laughed, "Well if we're on a time limit then lets take a shortcut!" she took a sharp left and the corridor ended in a small alcove with a ladder leading to a small trapdoor. "I can get us out of here, and I'll fly you to the Monastery, but my time will end there… you'll be on your own Becca,"

"Heh, I wouldn't have it any other way Astrid… this guy deserves a good kick where-the-sun-don't-shine more than anything, and I have dibs on the first kick!" Becca laughed as they climbed the ladder.

In front of her she heard Astrid scoff, "Alright Becca, just try not to die okay? We have a mission to New York next week and I don't think you want to miss it!" They both laughed as Astrid opened the trapdoor. The two of them emerged in a small guardroom, vacant of anyone except one man playing what looked to be cards with himself. The man stared in bewilderment as the two girls appeared from the trapdoor that nobody used.

Just as he was about to cry out an alarm, Astrid rushed up to him and clamped a hand over his mouth, "Sssh…" she whispered, before she slammed a hidden-blade into his back; The man jerked, his eyes growing huge, before he hung limply in the chair with his mouth hanging open. Astrid retreated and they continued on, she wiped her blade on the corner of a black cloth.

"You're still as sharp as ever," Becca remarked, gaining a small but gleeful smile from her companion. Just then a guard rounded the corner right beside Becca, before Astrid could act the werewolf snatched the dagger in her boot and drew it with lightning speed. She knocked the guard back with one hand and slashed the knife across his throat with the other, killing him instantly.

Astrid chuckled, "Same to you, still quick with a knife,"

Becca shrugged, "You're still better at being unnoticed," Back home, Astrid was known for her love of the Assassination Arts, or whatever you wanted to call it. But we shall not go into an explanation, for that is the start of another story that is to be told by another individual.

Then a loud alarm called out and ten guards rushed through the corridor, Becca and Astrid glanced at each other, drew their weapons and advanced. The werewolf ducked under a clumsy swing from a nearby soldier, slashing him on the back of his leg, as he dropped to his knees with a wail she thrust the blade into this back and withdrew it. The guard died instantly but there was a new behind him took his place. Both Astrid and Becca fought back-to-back, making their way through the barracks, cutting down soldier after soldier in their path.

There was a lull in the onslaught of guards, where the two of them ran out onto a long walkway above a wide courtyard. The only thing that stood between them and the freedom of the forest was the courtyard and a long wall with an iron portcullis closed to the world.

Becca narrowed her eyes, "How much more time do you have?" she asked.

Pulling out her arm and glancing at her digital watch, Astrid mumbled, "Forty-five minutes at tops," Becca smiled, her elongated canine's glinting in the light of a nearby brazier.

"Good, that gives us plenty of time to get to the Monastery. You think you can fly me over the wall?" the werewolf inquired, earning a curt nod from her companion, "Rightie righto! Shall we show these bumble-muffins how to make a grand jail-break?" she smiled.

Astrid laughed and shook her head, "You know, I don't think I'll ever understand your vocabulary Becca,"

Now, there is one little piece of information we can share about Astrid, before she vanishes from this particular story. Though Becca does not know much about her companion's back-story, it is known to our furry friend that Astrid is a Damgel. An Angel who has been bitten by a vampire, their soul damned and all that other poetic nonsense; thus, Astrid being said immortal creature, gives her the ability to fly, thus explaining Becca's idea of a 'grand jail-break'.

With a loud popping sound, Astrid's wings appeared at her back, white as ivory and glistening with reddish-orange hues from the fire in the brazier. She grabbed Becca by the waist and they jumped from the small window from which they were observing the lower courtyard.

"Don't get excited, but I think we have an audience to your flying abilities," Becca said, as a large battalion of soldiers all yelped and shouted as Astrid passed overhead.

The Damgel laughed, "VIVA LA REVOLUTION!" she shouted while the two of them glided over the wall and out over the forest, easily avoiding the arrows shot at them from the towers. Wind whipped at Becca's hair as the world passed swiftly below her dangling feet, even though her arms and shoulders were getting sore she wasn't about to complain. Astrid flew them for several miles before Becca caught sight of the Monastery on the horizon.

Astrid landed in the large field, dropping Becca carefully down before landing herself. Her wings vanished and she turned to the werewolf with a grin, "That was fun!" she smiled darkly. Then she checked her watch again, "Damn… ten seconds. Sorry Becca, good luck! And get home soon, before we all have to come get you!" just as she finished her sentence there was a loud _CRACK!_ And Astrid was gone.

Standing alone in the field, the same field she had arrived in when she had first appeared in that world for the third time, Becca shuffled her feet for an instant. _This is going to be fun… Now I have to keep my word and nut Daray before he can slip a knife between my ribs._

'_Don't worry, you'll be fine,'_ Draco's voice sounded again in her head.

Becca smirked as she started to walk towards the Monastery, it appeared so dark and peaceful in the night world; torches flickering like tiny orange stars, it's wooden buildings appearing homely and welcoming. She grinned, "You haven't done much but be my internal GPS system you know…" she heard him scoff, and then suddenly her legs went weak and she felt sick. She heard a quiet reassuring word from him and she breathed, "Will you stay with me?"

'_Of course, I promise…'_

* * *

><p><em><em>**0_0 We are SO CLOSE my lovelies! **

**And come on... ASTRID I LOVE YOU... 'VIVA LA REVOLUTION!' (that is her quote not mine! xD)**

**Anyways, stay tuned for the next chapter! As we begin to find out the ending to our long tale ^_^**


	12. Chapter 12: Gladiator

**Well ^_^ This is one of my best chapters I have ever written... if I do say so myself! 8D I literally went on a rant with it and kinda... WELL... it's got some language and some gore... not much but still has it... YEAH**

**ANYWAYS, I hope you guys like it! I was listening to a lot of 'Two Steps From Hell' while writing it... so it should be good ^_^ (I hope!)**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW WHEN YOU ARE DONE!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: Gladiator<p>

Becca stared across the field, she had traveled from one end and was now practically on the other side. Now closer to the Monastery, Becca's fear was beginning to catch hold of her heart as well as her body. Draco's presence never left her, which was a kind of reassuring feeling, granted that she was terrified down to the bottom of her heart.

The werewolf was too afraid to move from her small, secluded patch of grass, her eyes wide and her body folded in on itself, her arms wrapped around her knees and her head resting on them. She shook from head to toe and dreaded moving, for if she did she would have only one destination, the Monastery. Yet something pulled her, that notion that Geoff and Drake were in danger, the fact that Daray was waiting for her, and when he found that she wasn't in her cell he might hurt her friends in anger.

_I don't want to lose another friend just because I am afraid to face my own fate… what will they remember of me? That I was a coward and fled when my friends were in danger?_ Becca shook her head, though her eyes stung, promising tears._ I will not be labeled a coward! I swear it!_ She snarled inwardly.

Draco's consciousness brushed against hers, like a gentle summer breeze, _'Becca? There is something… something nearby… it isn't friendly whatever it is, be careful,"_ he cautioned.

Becca sighed and smiled weakly, "I will, don't worry Draco." She got to her feet. Striding from the patch of grass she crept along the field quietly, as if she were hunting she kept her steps silent and light, distributing her weight so she would glide over the ground like a ghost. The moon was beginning to rise over the trees, signaling it was about nine, at least to Becca's internal moon-navigator thingy. She had no idea how she could tell the time, but she wasn't complaining about it now.

As she came to a more exposed section of the field, Becca's mind wandered back to the first day she had come back to this place. Running through the dark, fleeing that pack of demonic, ghoulish hounds, and coming face-to-face with none other than Einon. She growled, _that must have been Daray… he knew I was here! But how? I hadn't even met him before!_ Becca became frustrated, unable to work out the puzzle in her mind and feeling so inferior because of it. All these events up until now were being unraveled, yet too quickly for her to grasp, and none of them were making _any_ sense.

'_Easy, you should save your strength for Daray,"_ Draco told her gently.

Becca sighed, "I know… it's just maddening that Daray knows it all, and I have no clue what's going on here! I have to find out after bad things happen, after he's already gotten away with it!" she felt so close to punching a nearby rock that she wished it would break in half just by her glaring at it.

Draco smiled, at least it was a similar sensation to one in Becca's opinion, _'Sometimes these things will confuse you to the brink of insanity, but it is how you hold onto that sanity that truly proves you own bravery,"_

She breathed again, "I just hope you're right…" Becca continued to creep towards the Monastery, keeping mind to Draco's previous warning. She kept her eyes open and her ears perked, slinking through the countryside like a cat, though that would be strange considering her lycanthropic skills and abilities. In the distance she heard a howl, long and loud yet far away. It was such a lonely sound, something only heard on the coldest winter nights, or in the dreams of children who are terrified of the monster under the bed. Yet Becca knew it was only a wolf, hunting probably, and was nothing to fear, though the sound still drove a slight twinge of fright to her chest.

Suddenly her hair began to stand on edge, the back of her neck prickling as if an electric current had passed over her. Something was wrong; something nearby was not right and unnatural. Eyes flashing gold, Becca froze where she was and listened intently, yet the only sounds her acute hearing picked up were the whisper of the wind or the hiss of the grass. Though these sounds were nothing suspicious, Becca's nerves were still on edge, and they didn't relax even the slightest bit. She snarled and squared her shoulders, ready for any possible attack.

A loud cry reached her ears, Becca spun around only to find herself tackled by a giant black wolf. Letting out a shriek, Becca fell to the ground and her head collided with a large boulder, pain issued from the back of her skull and she groaned. Her vision became dotted with black splotches, and her head swam, making the world spin around her for a moment or two.

_You cannot run… you cannot hide… you cannot escape your fate…_ came a dark growl as the wolf pinned her beneath its massive paw. The sickly yellow eyes beamed at her, those wide pupils paralyzing her even though the paw was enough.

Becca glared at the wolf, biting back her own fear she snapped, "You're the coward Daray! Only a coward attacks from behind, for he is not brave enough to face his foe directly,"

The wolf grinned, _Ah… but you are not my enemy._

She blinked, "Then what am I?"

_A mere nuisance. _

The human-werewolf ground her teeth and huffed, "Well then, you're still a coward for thinking a nuisance is threatening enough to attack it's back. If you truly believed I was so insignificant then you would have come at me from the front, since I supposedly can't harm you!"

Above her the black wolf snarled, it's yellowish teeth inches from her face, it's rancid breath wafting into her face and causing her to gag at the stench. _You will not interrupt my plans… you will die with your throat in my jaws…_

Becca smiled, "I asked you before… would you offer your throat to the wolf with the red roses? And you… said yes…"

Daray's eyes flashed, _what the Hell does that even mean anyway, insignificant Omega?_

"Honestly?" she laughed breathlessly, his giant paw crushing her ribs, "I don't have a damn clue…" Daray growled in frustration and pressed her further into the ground, Becca cried out in pain as it branched over her sides. She heard a deep rasping growl in Daray's throat and she winced as his face brushed hers.

_Why don't you change? You could take me in a fair fight you know,_ he taunted. Becca shook her head, whimpering again as his weight slammed onto her chest, she could both feel and hear the bones cracking and snapping under the stress. _You might win! Why not hide behind that wolf in you again? Let that wolf protect you, because this form certainly cant!_ He chuckled again. Becca groaned, her eyes shifting between blue and gold constantly as fear and anger, as well as control fluttered through her.

"I c-cant!" she gasped, pain filling her body like fire, "I don't w-want to fight yo-you as a coward! I'm n-not a c-coward!"

The new smile that Daray gave her struck her fear chord even more than it ever had before. She gazed at him, terror filling her to the brim, _you are not are you? You will not fight? Then… I will make you! _The last thing Becca saw, was the flash of his open jaws, she could smell the stench of his breath and hear his gurgled bark, and then darkness swelled around her.

* * *

><p>She woke in a tiny, dark alcove, only a small trickle of fiery light came through the bars in front of her. From the flickering shadows she guessed that it was torchlight, her body was sore and a dull throb permeated through her sides. Sliding a hand underneath her she felt her ribs and breathed a short sigh of relief to know they had already healed. The only thing left from before was that far-away pulse of pain every now and again.<p>

_Damn… why the Hell does he keep knocking me out like that? What a jerky-sunuvah-dragonborn!_ She smirked at her Skyrim reference, only to have it turn into a wince when her neck gave her a jolt of pain. _Fuck… that hurts a lot. _She rubbed the back of her neck and sat up in the dark, nearly scraping her skull on the small roof. Swearing again Becca tried to turn so she would face the light wavering in front of her like an annoying piece of food, growling ever so quietly to herself when she almost got stuck.

Finally managing to lie on her belly, Becca tried to peer out of the bars and into the lit area that she could barely see. From where she was she could see a long, barred tunnel that lead to another set of barred gates that then led into a sandy stretch of ground. Becca could hear someone, or several people talking loudly, but couldn't make out what they where saying or who they were for her senses were too dull.

_Fuck! Daray must have drugged me or something… feels like painkillers… poppy seeds maybe? I have no idea… ugh…_ she groaned as a loud grating noise filled her ears, resisting the urge to transform and go bursting from the tunnel and racing away to safety. Yet she had a feeling it would not be so simple, Daray wouldn't be _that_ stupid…. Would he?

The grating sound stopped and the first gate was open, Becca inched forward carefully, every hazy sense of instinct in her screaming a giant warning in her head. Becca moved along the sandy tunnel, then heard a loud bang as the gate behind her slammed shut. Now trapped, Becca had only one way of escape, forward and into the sandy area beyond the second gate. Crawling on her hands and knees, Becca felt her heart pounding against her ribcage, frightening her as much as the sudden onslaught of yelling and shrieking. She winced as the second entrance opened noisily and she moved out into the bright torchlight of a wide, open arena. Becca stood and gaped around her at the enormous, Coliseum-like space. Though it was far from the actual Coliseum, it was certainly big enough to house four bull elephants comfortably, the walls were thick stone and set with braziers and torches. Around the top of the arena, which stood at least twenty feet in the air, stood chairs filled with people all watching and cheering at her, eating and drinking as they did so.

Becca did a 360˚ turn and stared about, completely bewildered at the sight of so many people staring back at her. Her blue eyes flashed in surprise as she stood there, shocked and confused. Then a familiar figure stood up, spread his arms wide and laughed, addressing his crowd of guests.

"My friends! My friends! Welcome! Tonight in the arena, we bring you the wolf! The demon child sent to us from the bottom-most pits of Hell, Becca!" the crowd bellowed at Daray's words, throwing their fists in the air like children excited about a pony ride. "And in the other end, our first challenger! The rabid, the bloodthirsty, Mador!" from another barred, stuck behind the bars was a giant black dog, it's mouth slavering and it's eyes insane with something Becca couldn't pinpoint. Thank every deity in the world that the mad creature was chained by something beyond the gated fence.

Becca growled at the animal, yet more out of pity than hostility, she was remembering a similar dog from way back when she first traveled trough time. That dog had been beaten, flogged and had the idea of violence burned so deep into his mind that it had taken all of Becca's power and strength just to calm it. Now she was seeing something worse, something born of hatred and malcontent, something almost truly terrifying for the mortal man.

"You all know the rules? TO THE DEATH!" Daray howled, raising his hands for the crescendo of the crowd, tilting back his head as if enjoying the praise.

Becca barked, "If you expect me to transform you're wrong pal!" she shouted at him, crossing her arms across her breast angrily.

Yet her objection did not lessen Daray's stride, "Oh, I think you will! Bring them!" he called. From a door off to his right, came Geoff and Drake; escorted by armored men, Geoff looked disheveled and tired, his hands obviously bound by something by the way he was shuffling along. Drake's wings were chained by thick links of iron, a collar of strong metal around his neck and another chain held by a thickset guard.

"If you do not fight… then I will do whatever I please to these two… be it slowly or painfully, preferably both," he smiled sadistically, raising a dagger in his hand.

Geoff looked down into the arena, spotted Becca and his eyes widened, "Becca! Becca! Don't listen to him! He'll kill us anyways! Ach!" the guard yanked on his bonds and threw him against the wall. Geoff cried out in pain and Becca growled even louder.

"If you so much as hurt him one tiny bit Daray…" she snapped.

"You'll do _what?_ Little pup? Kill me? I think not, you have too much on your hands already!" with that the gate blocking the slobbering, raging Mador was raised, and the black tornado erupted from the gate, charging straight for Becca.

Without thinking she dodged the hate-filled missile by leaping over it, her body transformed in midair and she landed on all four paws on the other side of Mador. The crowed cheered as she turned about, her stormy-blue eyes shifting to golden and her teeth glinting in the torchlight. Mador lashed about and turned back on her, his jaws open and foaming white froth. She met the crazed animal as it crashed into her, though it would have been a formidable opponent to any normal dog, Becca felt the rawness of the attack and was able to exploit a weakness. She twisted her massive head around and clamped down on the dog's throat, the primal side of her brain commanding every move she bit down until her teeth punctured the vital life-giving artery.

A fountain of ruby red blood sprayed from the wound as she tore away from the dog, her jaws still tightly bound around that flesh. The dog beneath her screamed in pain and tried to attack her, but his flailing was becoming weaker. Blood coated his throat and Becca's muzzle, the metallic stench of it filling her nostrils and sending her senses into overdrive. Stepping backwards so her footing was sure, Becca ripped at the shredded flesh until the dog's movement ceased and it lay limp in her mouth. Dropping the lifeless corpse Becca glared, panting, at the crowd above, her eyes glowing and her mouth dripping scarlet.

The battles continued on into the night, one fight and one victory after another until her honey-brown fur was bathed in deep red, and the glee in Daray's eyes only fueled her hatred. Every time she tore a throat or sliced a belly, her beast-side grew stronger, each time the warm, delicious blood coated her muzzle she felt an ancient lust for more. The rage that was within her was going insane, loosing itself in this flurry and onslaught of crimson glory.

'_BECCA! GET YOUR SENSES INTACT AND STOP THIS BLOODY BUTCHERY!'_ Screamed a voice in her mind. Becca stopped, her movements frozen as she held her latest opponent's throat by a string.

'_FINALLY! I've been trying to get through the wall in your mind for hours!' _Draco roared, his anger silencing the beast in her to a quiet murmer. _'This is what Daray wants! He only wants to see you lose your only humanity you have left, so he has an excuse to kill you himself! Challenge him! Show him your humanity is not lost!'_

Becca snarled, _"Alright… I'm sorry… I almost became that animal…"_

'_Don't pay attention to that! Hurry!'_

She nodded and dropped her enemy, turning to Daray she screamed through her link so all could hear, _"I CHALLENGE YOU DARAY! Fight me and end this yourself you pathetic COWARD!"_ She screamed at him from the arena, standing over her latest kill, the blood still trickling through her mouth and onto the dusty sand. _"Or do you think of me as a mere nuisance now?" _taunted the wolf, her eyes glinting with accusation.

Above her she saw Daray scowl as the eyes turned upon her, he rose from his chair and stepped onto the railing of the arena. "Very well, demon, but your death is the only outcome of this challenge!" He jumped into the air and his form changed to that of a massive black wolf. The wolf landed before her, it's sickly eyes unfeeling as a shard of glass.

_You will die… insolent Omega!_

Becca grinned savagely, _"On a cold winter's night… would you offer your throat to the wolf with the red roses…"_ she bared her teeth, the blood on her fur staining the ground and her words, _"I have the roses Daray… and you… said yes…"_

* * *

><p><strong>0_0 I FINALLY ANSWERED MY OWN QUESTION! HORRRAAAAY!<strong>** *AHEM***


	13. Chapter 13: Breath and Blood

**Haha wow, this chapter was so inspired by _Two Steps From Hell_ that it's kinda funny LOL!  
>For the beginning of the fight scene, I started listening to <em>Black Blade, <em>then _Heart of Courage_ halfway through LOL! ANYWAYS...**

**Hope you guys like it! 8D ENJOY THE NEWEST CHAPTER! xD**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13: Breath and Blood<p>

_Sometimes life can be wonderful, it can be a colourful experience that leaves the being wishing for more, therefore the fear of death is eminent and hard to deal with; Because that being does not want to leave such an amazing place or existence._

_Other times life is awful and unfair, cruel and harsh to those who are unlucky enough to be born into a bad life. Yet isn't that a statement that cannot be explained? For if we were deemed unlucky and lucky from before birth, then life is completely cruel beyond its materialistic outcome. _

_Unfair and cruel it may be, the fear of death still exists. It is the force that drives everything, humans and beasts alike, to strive for survival and live to see another day. Life is something we are given, yet we must sustain it in order to continue it, thus the desire to live, the need to repress the weak so the strong may move onward. Power trumps wisdom in the animal world, but to have both wisdom and power is a blessing…_

* * *

><p><em>Where am I?<em>

You are alive…

_What does that mean?_

You are breathing…

_Breathing?_

Breath.

_What is breath? What does it mean to breathe?_

You are alive…

_What does that mean?_

It means you are brave to breathe…

…_Brave? What is that?_

Something you have… something deep inside every living creature that breathes, and is brave to breathe. You are brave to continue breathing, to keep on going despite all of your pitfalls and faults.

_Mmn… Am I brave?_

Yes.

_And am I here for a purpose?_

Yes.

_What is that purpose?_

To be brave, have courage and take a breath. To live.

_Bravery… Courage… to take a breath… to live…_

* * *

><p>Becca's eyes snapped open, the yellow irises mirroring the golden half moon that hung outside in the black night sky. A piece of that sky stood in front of her in the form of a massive black wolf, it's jaws slavering and it's eyes piercing her own. She growled at it, her own honey-brown fur standing on end as if an electric current were passing through her powerful shoulders.<p>

The wolf and werewolf began to pace around each other, a tense thunderhead of electricity, hostility and a feral dominance that was not present in any of the other previous fights. Their muscles were taught and their tails stiffly horizontal and parallel to the ground, teeth bared and claws at the ready, they watched each other's movements without a single falter. The audience above the arena listened and waited with baited breath as the two wolves remained in their ever-repeating circle. Geoff and Drake, now in the care of the guards, stared in bewilderment at Becca; the usually goofy, brown wolf had never appeared so terrifying before.

Becca snarled deep in her throat, gaining a corresponding rumble from Daray, they both halted and stood frozen to the sandy arena floor. The eyes, sickly yellow-green and golden-yellow, glared at one another coldly as the silence progressed. It was like the entire world was holding its breath, waiting for that one tiny crack in the quiet to break into a horrible, exciting battle.

If you are brave to breathe, then have the courage to fight.

All at once, Daray lowered his head a fraction and Becca blinked, the two then collided in a mass of writhing fur, teeth and feral growls. They bit and clawed each other, trying to gain the upper hand in combat, the sounds that came from the arena were nothing the spectators had ever heard before, and probably never would again. The noises were somehow in-between human and beast, like the screaming of a child and an animal all at once.

Becca bit onto Daray's front foreleg and pulled as hard as she could, yet cried out in pain as he sank his fangs into the back of her neck and held fast. Tossing her about like he was trying to break the neck of a rabbit, he flung her to the side, still keeping his grip on her thick fur. Becca's legs and paws flailed out across the arena, her neck held in his jaws. Twisting and turning she managed to rotate her head around and snap at his ear, ripping it in two, he screeched and let go. Becca leapt at him and clawed at his left eye, gouging out the revolting thing with her black claws; blood spilled from his face as he lost his eye and Daray shrieked with pain. Yet it was not the pain of defeat, it was more like she had enraged him further and the bloody, now squinting black wolf seemed more angry and feral than before.

He jumped and flew over her; too slow to react Becca found herself being knocked over and sprawling across the arena floor towards the farthest side. Before she could get up Daray was upon her and he clamped his teeth around her back leg and threw her with all his strength against the nearest wall. Becca heard a snapping noise and knew something in her body, she didn't know what exactly, had broken upon impact. Letting out a howl, her body fell to the floor at the foot of the wall.

Trying to move, her body did not obey her will and she remained in a heap, her breath coming in slow gasps as she attempted again to raise herself from the sand. Daray slowly prowled towards her, his laughter apparent in his voice.

_Little bitty wolfy… why so alone? She's just about to die, so she starts to cry… Alone, alone, alone… little bitty wolfy, why does she cry? Trapped in my claws, now she's going to die! _He sang in a childlike voice, his remaining eye wide with bloodlust, the red blood from his missing eye now soaking his face, dribbling black blots onto the sand at his paws.

_I am not brave… I am going to stop breathing…_

* * *

><p>Becca looked up and found herself standing in a white place, she was human and clothed in her normal 'future' clothing. Glancing around she spotted nothing but a bench, feeling suddenly exhausted she stumbled over to the bench and sat down with a sigh.<p>

_I must have died, that is why I am here, _She thought plainly, resting her head on the back of the bench and closing her eyes. _I'm sorry Geoff… I'm sorry Drake… _"I'm sorry that I couldn't save you two… I left you to that maniac… I'm sorry I couldn't be braver… I'm sorry," she felt tears welling up in her eyes, one rolled down her cheek and stayed at her jaw line, a tiny flickering diamond of clear salty water.

"Becca? What are you doing here?" asked a strangely familiar voice.

When she opened her eyes again, she wasn't sitting on the bench in the white space; instead she was sitting on a chair at the top of a dais. Instead of her 'future' clothing she was wearing a floor-length, crimson red dress embroidered with gold thread and white floral designs. The sleeves were tight up to her elbows, fanning out in a loose layered robe-like sleeve, the neck of the dress was lower than her collarbone and flared smoothly out to the sides. She still wore her collar, the gold and silver tags glinting in the orange firelight. Looking up and down at herself she raised a hand in surprise, only to find both hands were clothed in white silk gloves that stretched comfortably to her elbow.

"What in the heck?" she exclaimed, her blue eyes wide with shock. She looked up at the person who had spoken to her, only to squeak with more surprise when she saw that the person was none other than Bowen, standing in front of her in a dark green tunic and cloak. His own clothes were embroidered with gold and silver, and actually looked similar to his knight tunic he had worn when he was alive.

Blinking in disbelief, her mouth hung open as she stared him, unable to believe that he was standing before her.

"Becca? Becca? Are you alright?" he inquired, moving closer to her by one step.

She flinched and curled into the chair, which she now seemed to discover that it was a throne-like chair, "No! You died! They said you were dead! Why am I here? Am _I_ dead?" she squealed, curling into a fetal position, though it was difficult to do since she was wearing such a long and heavy dress. "And why am I in this… this… _THING?_ I was in the arena, I was about to die Daray said it himself! What the fuck is going on here? Is this all real? Is it in my head? This can't be real! You can't be real, you died! Monk-man said you did fifty years ago!"

He smiled calmly at her and put a hand on hers, the weathered skin warm even with the barrier of the glove between the two planes. "See? I'm real, this is real Becca. I don't know where I am, but you couldn't have died, Draco and I have been watching you for a while now," put a hand to her face, "You're okay, I just don't know why you're here,"

Becca glanced about, "This place… it looks like a party is going on," around them she could see that at the bottom of the dais steps there was a massive ballroom filled with dancing people in brightly coloured clothing. The gold and silver shone and glittered like a million stars, and the water in the fountains on the walls sparkled like liquid diamonds. The firelight was warm and amber, giving a more saturated feeling to the room and though so many people were there it wasn't overly hot, it was actually quite cool. Along the walls were long tables stacked high with every food Becca could imagine, yet she was not hungry despite the delicious sight of the meats and fruits and assorted cheeses; even the wine along the wall opposite lay untouched by any of the party-goers.

Bowen drew her attention away from the glimmering spectacle for a moment by offering her a hand, just at that moment she was aware of music being played somewhere in the background, though there was no band or orchestra in sight. She stared at the proffered hand with a question playing on her face, he just grinned, "Come on, dance with me. For old time's sake?"

"We never danced, Knighty-boy… nor can I dance, I have two left feet," she mumbled, retreating further into the chair.

He laughed, "Well your vocabulary certainly hasn't changed! Come on, Princess, you aren't wearing that for nothing you know," the knight smiled, his same-old smile and Becca frowned.

"Fine, but if I step on your feet I'm sorry, don't say I didn't warn you!" she took his hand and he helped her out of the throne, "And _please_ don't call me Princess… it's weird," He chuckled again as he led her down the stairs. She found that though she usually would have tripped and fallen, her body moved as freely as if she did such a thing every day since she was little. When they got to the bottom of the steps the crowd parted and revealed the smooth marble dance floor, the other dancers had stopped their cavorting and now all stood around the outside of the floor, brightly coloured masks all covering their faces and making their eyes appear black. Bowen brought her to the center and they took a simple pose, Becca felt a little awkward, since she viewed the former knight as more of a fatherly figure; she swallowed her nervousness and went with the idea that it was like dancing with her dad.

Just as there was a sudden pause, a light waltz began, a lilting and haunting tune that began with simple triangle sounds. With him taking the first step the strings of the song moved in to replace the beginning and they started the slow waltz, even the gentle plucking of a harp was clearly audible; soon a chorus of indistinguishable voices laced in with the strings, and lower, softer percussion followed as they danced.

As they spun about Becca began to feel strange, her feet moved on their own and the ambers, golds and reds of the ballroom blended together in an array of fiery shades. Bowen seemed unaffected by the music as the waltz went on, his steps calm and to the gentle rhythm of the music.

Becca glanced up at him, "So why is it only Draco in my mind? Why are you not there as well?" she asked curiously, unaware that her gray-blue eyes were now shifting to match the golden sheen of the room.

"I'm not sure, he is stronger I suppose. He cares for you," said the Knight.

She furrowed her brow, "And you don't?"

Bowen's face turned sad and he had a hard time looking her in the eye, "I am not as strong as he is, I have been able to watch you but I couldn't contact you like he can. I don't know why this is, and I don't know why this is the way it is, but I have kept my eye on you. I do care for you Becca, don't ever forget that," he said, almost pleadingly.

Becca felt a stab of pity for him and smiled grimly, "Are you not happy?"

He blinked and grinned, "Of course I am! I'm not sad at all! Draco is here with me, and I am never plagued by nightmares from the past or of what I have done. It seems I have been forgiven,"

The werewolf cocked her head, "You do not seem happy…"

He slowed in his steps, his eyebrows knitting together worriedly, "Becca… I don't know how to tell you… but…"

"Am I dead?" she inquired blatantly, her eyes flashing back and forth between her stormy-blue and amber-gold.

"No, no! You aren't dead, but… uh…" his stepping stopped as the song began to end, Bowen put his hands on her shoulders, her small frame seemingly so fragile that he could break her with one small application of weight. "Becca, just know this, you are brave! You have the courage to face whatever fears confront you, and we love you for that. But you need to discover this yourself, I've seen you're fate… and you have to be brave okay?" She raised an eyebrow and he clenched his teeth, "Just remember this, courage is to face your fears and learn to breathe, breathe and live!" suddenly all around her the ballroom and the music began to fade, everything becoming silvery dust that sparkled in the darkness. The people and the food, the walls and the wine, all of it became transparent and all vanished before her as strangely as it had appeared.

Now only Bowen was left before her, his weathered eyes were scared as he stared at her. His mouth moved but no words came out, but before Becca could ask him what he had said, she was suddenly falling into blackness.

Falling…

Falling…

Falling…

I am alone…

All alone…

In the dark…

_All alone…_

* * *

><p>Cheers filled her ears, the light from the arena filled her eyes again as she opened them. Becca blinked in a stunned stupor as she glanced about, she was still lying against the wall, her body sore and aching terribly. To her left she could see Daray, inching towards her with his bloody face grinning horribly and his hackles raised.<p>

_Be brave… and take a breath! Have courage, and fight to keep it!_

With newfound strength, Becca hauled herself to her paws; her back leg screaming in pain told her that she probably broke it when she hit the wall. She could feel it already healing itself, though it would take some time, time was something she didn't have.

Her eyes flashed and instead of yellow they glowed a light blue, her teeth glimmered and her fur stood up, _"Daray! You've dealt your last blow…" _Becca took a step forward, the pain in her limb forgotten and her strength coursing through her like thunder. Eyes crackling and teeth itching for ripping, she leapt forward and charged him. Daray let out a yelp of surprise as the brown fury barreled into him, the two wolves fought with new vigor, Becca now slashing and thrashing around maniacally.

She bit down on his muzzle and her teeth muffled his cry, using his shoulder he knocked her aside and Becca rolled across the arena. Dust kicking up behind her she was not fast enough to move before Daray landed on top of her, with Becca trapped beneath his claws and helpless against him, he smiled wolfishly.

_Gotcha…_ he snapped gleefully.

Just then Becca's form wavered and she became a human girl again, she smiled up at Daray, her eyes mischievous and light, "No, I don't think so…" she trilled.

He faltered, _change back! I don't want to fight such a puny weakling! You are not worth fighting in this pitiful form… change back!_

Becca cocked her head, "Am I not?" she asked, her breath coming in shallow gasps, she realized that her body was shredded and there were gashes all over her. Her clothes now soaked up the blood, her shirt becoming heavy and darker with the liquid. Becca winced and looked back up at the massive wolf, "I think," she winced, "you're forgetting something Daray…"

Daray snuffled, _and what is that, Omega?_

"You forgot one little, itty, bitty detail…" reaching towards her boot, Becca drew the small dagger that she had hidden against her ankle. "I still have my hands!" with lightning speed she drove the dagger into the wolf's abdomen and ripped it along it's belly, warm blood covered her as it bled from the open wound. Daray shrieked in pain and Becca grimaced angrily as she brought the blade up and slashed its throat, coating herself in more of the black blood.

Daray dropped to the ground, writhing and screaming, his howls piercing and unnatural. Kicking and baying, Becca stood and watched as the blood seeped out across the area the black wolf lay in. She watched as it drowned in a thick pool of its own cursed blood, watched as the last breath of life left it's jaws and it's eye became dim and glassy.

Becca stood over the lifeless corpse of the nightmare that had plagued her for months, the creature that had tormented her dreams and her waking world like a specter of evil. Its red tongue lolled out of its open mouth, a silent scream cut short by death's embrace.

She looked up at the baffled crowd, tossed away the dagger and said, "Enough is enough…" and then she collapsed on the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the gore guys ^_^' I know... I'm weird that way...<strong>

**WHOOOO! DAT CREEPER BE GONE! But Becca had blacked out AGAIN... sheesh she seems to have a habit of doing this on a whim. **

**Oh! The song played during the ball is _Waltz of the Willows_ by _Two Steps From Hell._ LOOK IT UP ON YOUTUBE... IT BE BEAUTIFUL! 8D Thank you for reading! Next chapter is soon to come! (Almost done the finale D8)**


	14. Chapter 14: Don't Forget

***Sigh* we're coming to the end of our story soon! Kind of sad really...**

**Please let me know how you think it is! 8D I love hearing feedback! Thank you again for coming on this wonderful journey with me!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 14: Don't Forget…<p>

"What is wrong with her?" Geoff asked, breaking his pacing when the physician emerged from the room. He had been pacing all night outside the door, Drake lay next to him and had watched his anxious wandering for an equal amount of time. The dragon's bulk took up a good amount of the corridor, his long tail stretching out twenty feet along with his body. Drake too had glanced up when the doctor shut the door behind him, candle in hand he shook his head.

"I do not know, she seems to have a normal fever, but she shouldn't be unconscious. Her wounds have healed perfectly, but..." he appeared concerned. The long graying beard on his chin moved as he spoke, Geoff had no doubt that if Becca were there she would be making some ineligible comment about it. But then again, if Becca were there then the physician wouldn't be there.

Drake stirred, "So you mean to tell us you have no idea why she's sick?" a deep rumble resounded in his chest, though it wasn't a growl the man looked at him with a flicker of fear.

"I'm not _sure_ what she has. From what I've seen it's just a fever, but fever's can usually lead to something more deadly," he said gravely, "I wouldn't be surprised, if she didn't last until morning," turning from them he began to walk away.

Grabbing him by the collar of his tunic, Geoff spun him about and glared him in the face, "You can't say that! How dare you say such a thing?" snarled the boy, his eyes blazing.

"Why are you getting angry at me?" the doctor whined, "I'm just doing my job!"

"Your job is to cure her! Not give me stories!" Geoff glared at the man furiously, "She can't die! She's… she's… she can't! It's impossible, she even told me herself!" he let go of the doctor's collar, a small glisten of tears appearing in his eyes before he looked away, rubbing his face thoroughly.

The doctor patted him on the shoulder, "I'm sorry, many think they're impervious to disease and death. It's just an illusion, a trick of the mind. I have done all I can for the moment, but her body is growing weaker, don't expect her to last the night," gloomily the physician stalked away down the torch lit corridor, his figure vanishing into the shadows at the end of the hallway. Geoff remained where he was for several minutes, before cursing and slamming his fist into the wall beside him, ignoring the pain.

Nudging him with his nose, Drake hummed reassuringly, "Don't worry, Becca will get better. Remember how worried we were when she was stabbed that night with the silver dagger? Kwan saved her and she was fine after that!"

"Drake, Master Kwan isn't here! All she has is this stupid oaf who can't cure an ear infection, let alone a fever!" Geoff's shoulders shook unsteadily as a tear rolled down his cheek. "She won't even wake up! She's going to die…"

A small growl emanated at his back, "Geoff! How dare you give up on her! She never gave up on you, and look how far she came! Now you're going to give in so easily? Give in to fate and let death take her?" Drake huffed, "You're different, more changed than I thought!"

Feeling suddenly ashamed of himself, Geoff lowered his head and clenched his teeth, "I'm sorry… I don't want to give up on her but… it's just…" Drake pressed his nose into his back and hummed again. "I… don't want her to die, I don't want to lose her again, not after all this." Geoff sighed heavily, "I still have to apologize," Drake nudged his back towards the door; Geoff stumbled and nearly slammed against the wooden frame.

"Then go talk to her," he suggested.

Geoff whipped around to face him, "She's unconscious Drake! She wont be able to hear me!"

The golden eyes glared back at Geoff furiously, "How do you know? Go in and talk to her yourself!"

With another loud sigh, Geoff nodded and pushed against the door that swung slowly inward. In the room there were two candles lit, both still as if they were caught in a moment where time failed to move. Feeling stuffy Geoff walked over to the window and opened it just a bit, _She never did like having the window closed,_ the boy thought. A soft breeze wafted into the room, carrying the smell of grass and late evening, along with a hint of smoke from the monastery houses slightly below where they were. In the center of a wall on the far right side of the small room was a bed, one of the candles stood on a nightstand to the right of the bed, the other on a table near the window. A single shaft of cool moonlight now spread across the end of the bed, its white glow was soft and played calm shadows across the blankets and quilts.

Becca lay curled in the covers, her face pale and sickly, hair plastered to her forehead with sweat. Geoff took up a seat in a small chair that stood beside her bed and looked toward her sleeping face, the expression was something of dull pain, a but most of her face was slack and relaxed. She appeared so weak, so fragile that he nearly believed the doctor's words.

_If only she didn't look so pale, one might think she was just having a bad dream._ Geoff adjusted a corner of the blanket that had become tangled somehow, beside him on the left hand table was a small washbasin with cold water and a rag hanging off the side. He got up and immersed the rag into the water, rang it out and moved to check her temperature. Placing a hand against her forehead he recoiled for it was burning hot, _stupid doctor! He should have put this on her head if she has such a high fever!_ He folded the rag and gently placed it on her head. Smiling he sat back down in the chair and hung his head, his arms resting on his knees and his hands intertwined.

There was silence, only broken by Becca's irregular breathing. Geoff didn't say a thing for quite some time, for he was at a loss for what to say. _She can't hear me…_ he told himself; _she's battling this so much that she hasn't the time to listen to my words._ Heart sinking by each passing second, Geoff's head drooped lower. He remembered her, calling herself a coward but laughing about it as if in jest, but he would see her glance away with a pained look on her face even as she said this. _You never were a coward… you were always brave, and I admired that about you._

"I don't know if you can hear me, you probably cannot," he began, "I guess I never truly realized what kind of impact you had on my life until now. Ever since you came flying out of the forest that one night all those years ago and crashed into me, nothing has been normal, that is to say it's been an adventure. Never would I have had the courage to do what I did if it wasn't for you, and I know that should you hear this you would be stomping your feet and telling me that I'm stupid for thinking that," Geoff chuckled, the image relatively amusing until he glanced up and saw her ill form again.

Breathing deeply he continued, "Life is mysterious I guess, you never really know what you have until it's gone. You're not gone though, and I didn't realize what kind of friend I had until now… I refused to see how much you cared, especially that night when you told me about Daray. I rejected you, threw away your words as if doing so would make them disappear… but they didn't, and you were right.

I guess what I really want to say… is that I'm sorry. But I know that you can't hear me, just… I wanted you to know that," Geoff felt hot tears forming in his eyes and he reached over to her and clasped one of her small hands, it was warm and he could feel the light flutter of her heart. "Please! Please don't die! I don't know what to do if you die. I can't figure anything out if you go, I'll be lost again," Becca's eyes remained closed, though he could have sworn that her hand twitched every so slightly.

The night lingered on, the moonlight waxing and waning as the moon progressed through the sky. Geoff eventually fell asleep, his head leaning on the edge of the bed, hands still holding her hand as if he would be the one to anchor her to this world. All the while his mind was repeating the same words even through sleep, "Don't die, please don't die. Please… don't die." As the night stretched into morning his mind was troubled and his sleep unsettled and restless.

When the sun was beginning to peek over the horizon, spreading warm rays through the trees in the forest and in turn through the open window, the doctor came again. The knock at the door startled Geoff, for he had not realized yet that he had dozed off, blinking the sleep from his eyes and yawning, he glanced at Becca again to see her face even paler than before; his heart plummeted. But when he felt her forehead, it rose when he realized that her fever had lessened, whether from the cloth or from some miracle he did not know. Another knock sounded and he got up, knocking the chair back with a loud scraping noise, he shook his head to clear it and went to open the door.

The doctor stepped into the room, a small bag at his side, "How did she fare?" he inquired.

Geoff looked from Becca, who hadn't moved at all during the night, "I'm not sure, her fever seems to have gone down somewhat though," he said triumphantly. The doctor grinned grimly and made his way towards the bedside.

"That is good news, maybe you are right and she is stronger than she seems, what with such a small body and that," he righted the fallen chair and sat in it.

The curly-haired boy scoffed, "Don't let her hear that, she'll throw you halfway down the corridor despite her fever," he reminisced happily about her aversion to being called or referred to as short or small in any way.

Laughing as well, the doctor set to work, checking her fever and nodding at the temperature. Then he took a small sample of her blood, a small frown crossed his face and he put his utensils for that away. Reaching for her hand, which Geoff had left when he had gone to open the door, he placed a firm hand on her wrist and his frown darkened. Putting an ear to her chest he withdrew after several long minutes and wrung his hands.

"What? What is it? Is she still sick?" Geoff came over and stood next to him.

The man glanced up at him and shook his head sadly, "I'm sorry… I can't make out a heartbeat…"

* * *

><p><em>Hey…<em>

"What do you want?"

_You have to wake up, you have to fight back!_

"Eh? Why? I'm tired and comfortable… leave me alone!"

_Seriously! You need to wake up!_

"Go away, I want to sleep…"

_Wake up! You're dying Becca._

"No I'm not! I'm just resting, sheesh can't a girl get some sleep around here?" Becca shut the doors to her mind and huddled in the dark, nothing penetrating the silence as she descended further and further into her subconscious. The silence wasn't frightening, in fact, it was soothing after the long time of whirling thoughts and mental traffic jams.

"This is better… no one can bother me now!" she smiled and wrapped herself in a blanket of darkness, lay down and closed her eyes. The black was absolute, unending and yet solid, even behind her eyelids she could see nothing and everything stretching before her.

Suddenly a tiny light broke through the darkness, like a knife it cut through the shell she had kept around her and she yelped. The crack widened and more light spilled through to the blackness, dissolving it and blinding her. Becca screamed and covered her eyes, "GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE!" she howled, curling into a ball.

"No! You have to wake up Becca!" a familiar voice called to her, "You're going to die! Listen, there are people calling you!"

She grew still, the pain in her head and chest still aching like mad, but she listened carefully as the voice told her too.

It was faint at first, nothing more but a faint whisper, before she heard it. _Is somebody crying? Who is it? Why…? _She got up, the crying was beginning to fade into the distance, _no wait! Come back!_ Running after the sobbing, the black around her began to crease and break apart as light flooded into the dark, shards of black obsidian crackled and broke apart at her feet while she sprinted. Her world shook all around, yet she ignored it and went on chasing the crying.

The sounds became more apparent, more familiar, she recognized now that it was a boy crying, but she couldn't place a name to the cries. All Becca could do was chase them as a strange emotion grew in her chest, her heart beginning to beat from a light and irregular tremble, to a strong beat and rhythm that she heard in her ears.

_I'm coming! Wait for me!_

Suddenly a golden glow emanated from above her and something warm wrapped itself around both her arms and appeared beside her. When Becca turned to look she saw a ghostlike figure on either side of her, one was a man, his long blond hair streaming out behind him as he ran beside her. On her left was a large dragon, wings outstretched and his copper scales glinting in the breaking light.

A look of surprise crossed her face and Becca nearly stopped running, but the man turned to her and smiled, "Keep going! We wont leave you Becca!" Bowen reassured her, his weathered blue eyes, as she now remembered, matching hers in colour and twinkling with amusement.

"Don't give up, you can come back!" Draco looked at her, his magnificent crowned head arching like a rearing stallion while the three of them charged forward. Becca nodded, feeling tears stinging in her eyes while she made a final sprint towards a black mass that refused to break against the light.

She felt a surge of strength in her body and her heart and accelerated, her own face determined and her honey-blonde hair flying out behind her. Letting out a loud howl she charged the blackness, both Bowen and Draco roared and hollered with her and the three of them smashed through the dark blot. It convulsed and froze for a moment, before it shattered into a million tiny shards. Becca felt a weight removed instantly from her shoulders as she slowed and her heart leapt with sheer joy as light and colour poured into her. The smell of grass, the taste of water, the feeling of wind on her skin and the sound of somebody talking, life slowly returned to her limbs and she felt her mind being pulled back into existence.

Just before she surrendered she looked about and Bowen and Draco stood there, behind her, both smiling at her their figures outlined in a golden glow.

Becca smiled, and then suddenly burst out crying, "Thank you! I don't know what would have happened to me if…" she tried to stop the tears, but they refused to cease and ran down her face in rivers.

Warmth enveloped her and she glanced up, Bowen had his arms around her. He spoke in a low voice, "Do not be afraid… no matter what…"

Draco joined him, wrapping about the two of them with his wings extended over them, "…we will be with you," he finished.

She didn't speak as she felt herself being dragged away, but the warm feeling in her heart never waned, instead it grew stronger until it was even more blinding than the sun itself. While she was pulled back to her body, Becca looked up to see the two of them, still smiling and still there.

"Thank you, I will never forget!" she called, eyes bright with her own light as she tumbled back towards reality.

_I know what bravery, and courage is now… I won't forget what you have taught me… As long as I live, and longer._

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry… her body just wasn't strong enough…" the doctor packed his gear up while Geoff sat with his head bent. His face was stained with crying, his eyes red and weary. Drake had his head bent in the doorway, his own eyes tired and downcast. By now the sun had risen and the midmorning bustle of the outside world was beginning to stir up.<p>

Geoff clenched his fist, _how can they go about their lives… after this?_ He thought furiously.

He shook in anger, wincing as another wave of pain bombarded his heart, "No… she was strong enough, the fever just…" he didn't know what he was saying; he just couldn't accept what had happened. Geoff looked up with tearstained eyes at her lifeless body, in the same curled position as he had beheld the previous night. The only difference was that her face was now completely relaxed, as if she had finally come out of her nightmare and was dreaming peacefully.

_She really is… gone,_ fresh tears came to his eyes and he began to cry again.

The doctor exhaled briefly, "Always sad… the passing of a girl… a young one at that. I tried my best, she just couldn't make it," he placed a hand on Geoff's shoulder, Drake watched with a heavy chest, the pain that was felt between he and the boy was overwhelming. "I'm sorry, but I did all I could,"

In a whirl of movement Geoff stood and grabbed the doctor by the collar again, rage and heartbreak filled his eyes to the brim and a horrible snarl was plastered on his face. Drake looked up in astonishment, surprised at Geoff's sudden fury.

"You did your best? How _dare_ you say that? If you had done your best then she would be alive! She wouldn't be dead! Becca's dead because she fought and couldn't overcome it!" his voice cracked and wavered and he looked away. "She wasn't just a girl, she never let station or class get in her way, she did as she pleased and nobody could stand in her way," he balled his fist against the doctor's collarbone so it looked like he had stabbed him with an invisible knife.

"She was my friend… she was strong and didn't let her size stop anything she did… she…" Geoff winced as another pang of sorrow shot through his heart, like an electric current it hurt for a moment, but the aftershock was worse than the original force. It was as if a hole had opened in his chest and was sucking every happy thought and memory from him.

Drake sighed sadly, resting his head on his paws as a drop of salty water trailed from his eye. _She understood my position, and never chastised me if I did something wrong or said a word out of place. Always happy, always supportive, why? Why her? Why did it have to be her?_ He sniffled, resulting in another low rumble in his throat.

"Son, look, you need to accept it," said the doctor, patting Geoff's hand, "Attacking me and quarreling won't bring her back,"

Geoff trembled, his sadness wracking his whole body, the hole in his chest widening as each word was pronounced. He nodded and drew his fist from the doctor, "Your right, I'm sorry,"

There was a sudden laugh behind them and a hoarse voice rasped, "Just like Curly, always so impulsive," The two of them turned around with such speed that Geoff nearly fell on his face, Drake raised his head so quickly he whacked his head on the doorframe with a loud bang. Becca was sitting up and smiling at them from her place on the bed, her expression hazy but the smile was happy. Geoff blinked several times as if to make sure he wasn't in a dream, Becca giggled, "You look like you've seen a freaking ghost, what do I look like the effing spirit of Christmas Past?"

Silence, and then—

"BECCA!" Geoff cleared the distance between him and the bed and threw his arms around her, she laughed again and hugged him back.

"Watch it there Curly," she mused, but she really didn't care.

Once he pulled back he knelt beside the bed, Drake struggled to come into the room and made it so that his head was resting on the end of the bed, "Becca! You're alive!" he said, eyes alight with such happiness that she started to cry. Leaning forward she hugged his scaly muzzle and wailed, burying her face against his, Drake purred and nuzzled against her. Geoff eventually joined in, the three of them laughing, crying and humming together, the happiest day they had ever had.

After their embrace, Becca sat back, still stifling the tears and wiping most of them away. Geoff sat back in the chair but kept close enough that his knees were still digging into the edge of the bed, as if he feared she would vanish as suddenly as life had reappeared for her. Keeping his head resting on the bed, Drake stayed by her feet; the doorframe creaked slightly but there was enough room for the doctor to slip out through while the three spoke together.

"H-how? How is this all happening?" Geoff asked, his voice's pitch raised a little more than he would have liked; but given the situation he didn't care. "I… I thought…" the blond-haired boy looked away, "I thought we'd lost you,"

Becca put a hand to his, "You did… but… something happened,"

Sitting up straighter, Geoff clasped her hand in both of his, "Tell us!" he pressed.

Drake inclined his crested head, "Yeah! Tell us everything! All that happened!"

And Becca began her tale, beginning from the beginning and going through until the end, for it was quite a long story; starting from the first time she traveled through time. At first it was strange to relive all those memories, but one look at Geoff and Drake's faces eased her worries and she didn't stop until the moon was riding high in the sky, and she was weary with sleep.

Geoff refused to leave her bedside that night, probably still thinking he was dreaming and that she would vanish. Drake laid outside in the corridor, standing as a guard against any unfamiliar night crawlers. Becca slept soundly, knowing that the two of them were there, and so were the others.

* * *

><p><strong>aaawe! Kind of a cutesad chapter ^_^ Thank you for reading! Final epilogue/chapter should be up soon! 8D**

**I DO NOT OWN DRAGONHEART 1 OR 2! I Only own my story here, I do NOT own Geoff or Drake, (or Kwan, since he was mentioned in this chapter) this story was made just for fun and for enjoyment/entertainment! I only own Becca and Daray.**

**THANKS LOVELIES!**


	15. Chapter 15: Sweet Remembrances

**OK OK I lied...**

**This is NOT the final chapter/epilogue LOL... I decided on... **

**Anyways... KEEP GOING! 8D Almost at the end! xD thank you so much for reading!**

**I DO NOT OWN DRAGONHEART(S), JUST BECCA and the plot for THIS FANFIC (Final End) ONLY!**

**PLEASE BEWARE OF STRONG LANGUAGE IN THIS CHAPTER...**

**Thank you...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 15: Final End<p>

Becca wandered around the riverbank, a calm breeze ruffling her honey-blonde hair and her clothing. Geoff and Drake followed a little ways behind her while she sniffed the air and smiled gleefully; spinning on her heel she faced the other two with her smile and skipped backwards. Not watching where she was going Becca nearly tripped and lost her footing on the uneven and sloping bank.

"Be careful!" called Geoff, shaking his head as the werewolf adjusted herself and brushed her clothes off, "You're body is still weak from the fever, take it easy okay Becca?" Drake hummed in amusement and the two watched her continue on her way.

"D'aaawe Curly, you worry too much! I'll be perfectly fine—" just at that moment her footing slipped and she went careening down the slope with a loud and surprised yelp. Geoff cried out in alarm and jumped towards her, Drake picked his way down carefully after him. Becca's scream turned into a whoop of joy while she slid down the grassy hill, miraculously missing all the obstacles in her path and shooting into the river. Though it wasn't deep, only up to her knees, the water was cold and fast moving. Becca squealed as she landed with a loud splash in the frigid wet, she laughed and lay on her back as the water flowed around her.

She heard Geoff blundering through the underbrush, "Becca! Get out of the water or you'll get sick again!" he ordered, coming to a stop next to the water. Instead of getting out Becca just sat up and splashed playfully.

"Come on in! The water's great!" she giggled, standing up and kicking water up with her feet while she danced around. Geoff growled and called for her to leave the water for a second time, inching ever closer to the water's edge. Becca, still dancing and throwing her arms about like a madwoman, slipped again on a loose river-stone and tumbled into the cold current again. Letting out a cry Geoff splashed towards her, fearing she had been knocked unconscious. Becca suddenly sprang up and knocked him over, he landed on his back in the water, splashing water over Becca's already wet face.

Once he had regained some of his composure, Geoff looked at her with his eyes wide and his mouth opening and closing, "Becca! You idiot!" he cried, leaping at her. Becca danced away and kicked water in his face, thus ensuing a chase that Drake watched from the bank, happily dry. This however, did not last long; Becca, whilst running from Geoff, ran up to Drake and threw water at his muzzle, the cold missile hit it's mark clean between his eyes and thus Drake joined in. The three of them spent the rest of the afternoon laughing and throwing water at each other; it was close to evening when they were finally worn-out and the water was no longer freezing.

The three companions lay on the riverbank some time later, all soaked and content with the world as the day progressed into late afternoon and early evening. That was when Becca heard it, that same sound that seemed just to dance out of her hearing range, a note that couldn't be identified or dreamt up. There was no doubt in her mind, it was the same sound she had heard when she had first been transported home from that snowy field with Bowen, and the same sound she had heard when she left Geoff and Drake behind all those months ago. Instead of drifting towards it as she had done, Becca remained where she lay and refused to get up. The sound just drifted closer and louder until it was screaming in her ears and she was rolling around on the grass and shouting in pain, covering her ears in a vain attempt to block the horrible sound. Geoff and Drake gazed at her in shock and she could see them mouthing words to her, but the sound was so loud that Becca wasn't able to hear anything they said.

"I'm not going! You can't make me!" shrieked the girl, a swirling whirlpool of colour appeared at her feet and began pulling her into it with shocking speed and force. Becca kicked and screamed but she was already up to her knees in the weird portal, Geoff and Drake acted immediately and grabbed hold of her, Drake latching his claws around her arms and Geoff pulling her by the waist.

At first Becca's sinking was not hindered in the slightest, then suddenly the whirling mass paused, flashed thrice, and then there was a loud _SNAP!_ And Becca was spat forward from it. Drake was flung backwards while Geoff swung around and took most of the fall, still holding her by the waist, they watched as the portal shrank and contorted, the sound waxing and waning in Becca's ears maddeningly. Finally it shrank to the size of a watermelon and stayed there, humming quietly to itself but no longer producing the awful sound.

Becca stayed where she was, breathing heavily and staring in fright at the swirly pattern in the air, there was no doubting that it was the same one that had sucked her home every time she had been to the past. After a moment she realized that she was sitting with Geoff at her back, his arms locked around her middle like a kind of brace and holding onto her just as tightly. At the moment she was too stunned to mind, actually she thought it to be quite comforting, it was when his arms started to relax that she felt nervous and squirmed away.

Once they were all three standing upright again, they glared down at the small portal, still humming and spinning in the air.

"What… just… happened?" Geoff blinked from the portal to Becca, confusion lining his face.

"I have absolutely… no… wait no I _do _have an idea," she shook her head as if to clear it, "I think it's a portal, one that was supposed to take me back home…" her voice faltered and cracked, though she missed home, something was tying herself to the spot.

Drake frowned, "Take you home? What do you mean Becca?" when she glanced at his face, the fear and heartbreak written there almost broke her own heart.

"It appears whenever it thinks I have to go home, until now it kind of appeared before me and I would unwillingly fall into it. That's why I disappeared so suddenly all those years, or months ago, the portal kind of just sucked me into it as it just tried to do now," she explained, glaring angrily at the swirly-whirly pattern in the air with venom in her gaze. "Yet this time for some reason you guys saved me from going back, I don't know what you did but it spat me back," Becca looked at the two of them with a kind smile, "Thank you," yet it was halfhearted, Becca didn't know whether or not she was sad or happy that she was still there.

Geoff walked towards it but stopped before it so he wasn't sucked in, "So this is what took you away before?" he inquired, mostly to himself. Becca made to pull him back but he just glared at it furiously, after a moment he turned, "We should hide it, just so no one else knows about it and you can go home whenever you want," the tone in his voice was strange, forlorn and almost sounded sad. Yet he quickly masked it and started hauling a nearby clump of loose brambles towards it, covering the whirly pattern. Without a word Becca and Drake helped him conceal the portal, until the faint hum was all that told them it was there.

"Good! Now we can relax, it wont be taking Becca back yet!" Drake trilled happily, Geoff smiled and agreed with him cheerfully, all traces of his former anger had evaporated.

While the trio headed away from the river, for now the sun was beginning to set, Becca glanced over her shoulder. The portal, now concealed, could not tug at her anymore, but she had a strange feeling growing within her gut that she couldn't place a name too, however the feeling waned the further she got from the portal. Instead, all she thought was;

_Not yet… I can't leave now!_

* * *

><p>It was some time after dinner in the hall; Becca found herself leaning on the railing of a tall balcony just outside the library. Beside her on a comfortable bench lay Geoff, his face propped up by his arms behind his head and his face buried in a book. Drake sat around Becca, gazing up at the stars wistfully, humming a little tune to him. Her stomach was full and her body tired from the day's excursions of playing in the river, yet her heart was unsettled. The portal had nearly just taken her home, why was she so uneasy about that? Was there something she had completed in the past and now she had to leave? Was she not supposed to be there anymore? Was she messing with the fate of the world Geoff and Drake lived in because she didn't go back through the portal?<p>

Mind writhing anxiously, Becca leant her head on her hand and sighed, watching the monastery below with her now clear, gray-blue eyes. The residents of the monastery had long since retired to their homes, now only a few wandering people dotted the streets which were lit with glowing braziers and torches. Twilight had just set in and stars were just beginning to appear in the aqua and cobalt blue sky while it darkened with each passing minute. Becca envied the simple lives of the monks, how what they only seemed to do was pray, sleep, converse and eat. Though she would never choose that kind of life, Becca was envious nonetheless, for they were mortal.

_I haven't lived for long… but at least they can look to dying when their time comes,_ she sighed again, _I'm not like Astrid, I know that I don't understand what it's like living through thousands of years and countless lives. I can't possibly fathom what it's like… but now that I'm standing at the threshold of it, I'm scared…_ She glanced back at Geoff, for Drake was fixated on the stars and one constellation in particular. Becca watched as Geoff turned a page of his book, deep in contemplation of the words as it seemed. _I envy you too,_ she blinked jealously,_ you don't have the whole of eternity stretching out before you, without even a promise of tomorrow._ Becca looked away before he could notice her.

Too late, their gazes met and Becca flinched, throwing her attention back to the monastery. She heard him get up and walk over to her, "Are you alright?" he inquired, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Becca flinched away instinctively, "I'm fine Geoff," instantly the boy's face darkened with concern, she normally called him by his nickname 'Curly' and rarely used his usual name unless she was troubled or serious about something. "I'm just tired, that's all,"

"Well obviously you're not, are you troubled by that portal appearing?" he leaned on the banister next to her.

She frowned, "A little… but it's more like other things are bothering me, things you probably wont understand even if I tried to explain it," the werewolf did not meet his gaze but instead remained staring blankly out across the monastery to the forest beyond.

"Becca, you should tell us even if we wont understand," he leaned an arm across her shoulder and she tensed, "We don't like it when you're in a sad mood if we can do something about it,"

"If you're troubled, then we will be too," Drake added calmly, taking his eyes from the Draco constellation to look kindly at her.

The girl laughed and turned to them, "I really don't deserve your friendship guys," she smiled, "But really, I'm just thinking of petty things," and she left it at that, the other two blinked at her in curiosity but would not question it further. The silence between them stretched for half an hour, the three staring into the sky or at the monastery in a kind of contented quiet. Becca threw a glance up to the constellation and grinned sadly, _you're there right? I don't feel so alone when I think you are…_ though she could have imagined it, Becca thought she felt a warmth brush against her mind.

Feeling slightly better the girl turned to Geoff, who still had his arm on her shoulder, and smiled, "Hey Curly? You remember that fabric you told me to get you that day in town? When I brought the cloth back, what happened to it?" he seemed to think for a moment, confused at her words, "It was the orange and gold stuff that you told me to get that day you went flying with Drake the day before I was chased out of here into the forest,"

A look of realization crossed over Geoff's face and he smiled, "Oh that! Actually I was surprised you picked that! Here I'll go get it, I think it's in my room!"

"Hey wait! I was just wondering where it went—" but he was gone before she could finish her protest. She groaned and slumped against the railing again, "Always so headstrong… still doesn't think before he acts the stupid sugar-plum bowl…" she muttered. Drake smiled and lay down beside her, Becca rubbed behind his ears and he hummed happily.

"That's Geoff for you," he purred.

It took Geoff a few minutes to dash to his room and return with a small brown (badly wrapped, for it was lumpy and crinkled in places) package tied with a rather clumsy knot of string, Becca inclined her head in curiosity at the package and he just grinned, "What is that? I thought you went to get the fabric?"

"I did! Here," the blond passed her the package and Becca frowned again.

Without a word she took it and tore the messy paper away to reveal a tunic about her size. With a surprised gasp she pulled it from the package, the tunic reached to about mid-thigh and was decorated with the same swirly gold pattern that Becca now believed to be vines and leaves. The top of it was slightly dipped and at the end of the dip was a small triangle cut from the fabric, the edges were tied with a kind of gold thread and clasped by a silver pin in the shape of a wolf's head. The sleeves extended to mid-upper-arm and also had a triangle cut out of the far edge, also held together with the gold thread.

Becca stared at the tunic in such surprise that she nearly dropped it, along with the tunic was a belt made of soft, light brown leather with a circular metal buckle in the center. Geoff grinned at her reaction and crossed his arms in triumph while Becca gaped, it took her a while to regain her voice, and when she did it was breathless with shock. "W-what? I… I thought… I thought you just got me to buy it for no reason…"

Laughing, Geoff shook his head and clapped her on the shoulder, "Becca, I wanted you to pick it out because I was going to have this made for you! I just didn't tell you because I wanted it to be a surprise,"

Drake nodded, "And I helped choose the clasps and design! But it was Geoff's idea, we wanted it to be something you could remember us with back in your home," at his words Geoff's cheeks flushed and he scratched the back of his head nervously and laughed.

"Well, it wasn't just my idea! It was both of ours," he said sheepishly, Drake grumbled and nudged him roughly; Geoff shot him an angry glare and the dragon just looked back. With a loud sigh he returned his attention to Becca, who raised an eyebrow and scoffed at the demeanor of his face, "Okay… it _was_ my idea…" he admitted.

Becca laughed, "Curly, you're such a sweetheart! Haha! You're so romantic, some girl is going to absolutely devote her life to you someday!" she giggled, hugging the tunic to her chest, "I love it! Thank you!" Jumping towards them she pulled the two of them into a hug, "_Both_ of you!" the giggle and the hug caught both of them off-guard.

As the night grew later, Becca yawned and stated she was going to bed, stretching and leaving through the doors of the balcony and into the dimly lit hallway beyond. She clutched the gift to her chest still, humming cheerily while she made her way towards the great hall, for her room was in the wing just on the other side of it. Firelight flickered gently along the walls, lighting her path at frequent intervals with dancing shadows and rings of orange light. She was just passing the doors to the dining hall; the doors were just open enough for her too see the long tables lining the gigantic room. Becca glanced in for a split second before continuing on her way, humming a new tune while passing the doors.

"Becca! Wait!" she heard running footsteps behind her and turned to see Geoff pelting down the hallway after her. She grinned and waited for him to catch up, when he did he stopped to catch his breath, placing his hands on his knees and breathing heavily. "H-hey…" he panted with a slight grin.

Becca laughed and patted him on the shoulder, "Where's Drake? I thought you two were staying out late?"

Geoff shook his head no, "He wanted to go flying, but didn't want to leave you alone. I told him to go and that I'd look after you,"

The werewolf frowned, "Dude, I can take care of myself you know… I mean, sure I like the company and you guys are really sweet and all but… I'm fine," she muttered, suddenly feeling awkward.

"Becca, you're still weak! We need to take care of you so you don't get sick again," Geoff put a hand on her shoulder and hugged her.

Squirming away her frown deepened, "Geoff! I'm old enough to take care of myself! I'll be alright!" she snapped, anger slowly growing in her chest and the hair on her neck beginning to prickle.

"You nearly died! Wait, you _did_ die! Becca you need to be more careful! You're too reckless!" he shouted, voice bouncing off the walls, he gripped her upper arms and stared her straight in the face, his own blue eyes flaming as they met her gray ones.

Becca tried to shake him off, yet his grip was surprisingly strong and she couldn't move. Instead she glared at him, "I've _nearly died_ many times! I don't need you to tell me that I'm reckless! Now let me go Geoff!" Yet Geoff did not, and she was suddenly aware of her back being against the wall and him _way_ too close to her.

"Becca… you don't know how I felt… when that doctor said your heart had stopped…" he drew closer, Becca attempted to fuse herself to the wall and vanish. Unfortunately, physics won the small battle and she just ended up with a sore back. "My own heart… broke," His lips now not even a centimeter away from hers.

_Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit… HOLY MOLY, MOTHAH FUCKING SHIT OF FUCKTURDS!_ Becca screamed in her mind, her own expression mimicking such thoughts. She shoved her hand against him to move him off, but for some reason she wasn't able to push him away, no matter how much strength she used. "Geoff… stop this _now, _before you make a mistake you'll regret," she said, a clear warning in her voice.

But he didn't, Geoff just bent towards her, placing his hands on either side of her, "I felt like I had died too…" Becca turned her head just before he could lay his mouth on hers, so his kiss landed on her cheek. She winced and a cold claw ran up and down her spine.

"GET-THE-FUCK-OFF-OF-ME! _RIGHT NOW!_" shrieked the girl, finally managing to push him away just enough to duck out beneath one of his arms. She stood several meters from him, hand against her cheek and tears in her furious eyes that resembled something of a hurricane on the open sea.

"B-Becca…? He asked, stunned.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" she screamed.

Geoff stood up straight, his face surprised , "Becca, I lo—"

"DON'T YOU SAY THAT!" the werewolf shouted, clenching her fists at her sides and shaking with rage, "Don't you fucking say that!"

He blinked, "You don't feel the same?"

Becca ground her teeth, "Geoff, you're my best friend… but I don't think of you like that! I'm sorry Geoff… please don't… I couldn't stand it if I went home feeling like this!" a loud sob issued from her mouth and her tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Then you _do_ feel something!" he cried, stepping towards her, but Becca backed away.

"No! I'll make it clear Geoff, you are my _best friend,_ I do not think of you like that at all! Now put it out of your mind and leave it at that!" she barked, stepping into the shadows of another hallway, eyes now glinting a faint gold.

"But—"

"_Stop!_" she cut him off, "I can't do this… not now… not ever Geoff," she said quietly.

Now it was his turn to frown, "What do you mean by _that?"_ he asked, slightly hurt by her words.

The werewolf shied away, "Geoff, be serious. I'm going to live forever… I'm immortal, no matter how you look at it I cannot age; I will still look the same as I do now when you are old and dying," Becca inched further into the shadows, "I will not change. This is what I was worried about earlier, _this_ is why I cannot love… all it's going to give me is pain in the end and it will hurt everyone around me," turning her back too him, she placed a hand against the wall, "I'm not angry with you Curly… I just don't think my heart could handle that kind of pain, y'know?"

He did not respond, and she was not expecting him too, "Well… goodnight then," she muttered quietly, vanishing down the dark corridor beyond. Geoff waited a moment before he made a dash for the corner, as if to intercept her, but when he reached the hall she had already vanished into the shadows.

* * *

><p><strong>OOOOOOOH PLOT TWIST! AT THE END? HOH-HOH I <em>am<em> truly evil! xD  
>Love you guuuuyz... ^_^<strong>

**Anyways, keep an eye out for the LAST chapter. Next chapter should be the last/epilogue of my story! 8D **


	16. Epilogue: Knowing how to say Goodbye

**Hey Guys! LAST EFFING CHAPTER!**

**D8**

**It's been so much fun everybody! The chases, the sorrow, the comedy (though I wouldn't really call it that… xD) and more, all of it is now coming to an end. Thank you so much for reading my Werewolves and Dragons: Dragonheart fanfiction trilogy! I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Don't you all worry, Becca's not gone for good! I might use her again in other fanfics! (actually she's in my Assassins Creed one…. HAH…) So please keep an eye out for more BECCA humor brought to you by Arianwen44, MEEEE!**

**Thank you again! (I DON'T own Dragonheart 1-2 or the characters, the only ones I do own are Becca and Daray (he's dead and gone anyways so I don't much care for him XD HAHAHA), and the plot for THIS FANFICTION ONLY. I claim NOTHING dragonheart-wise)**

**ENJOY THE FINALE! –cries-**

Epilogue: Knowing how to say Goodbye

Becca threw her knife against the wall so hard that the blade stuck in between two stone bricks with a metallic _twang!_ She glared venomously at the tiny weapon before she got up, wrenched it free and flung it again, this time hitting a different part in the wall, chiming again. Once more she rose from her stool and retrieved the weapon, staring at it for a good long minute, the metal was scratched and gouged from the force she had been whipping it at the wall with, there was one particularly long scratch right down the middle from the latest blow.

With poison in her stare and a snarl silently forming on her lips, Becca clutched it by the hilt and sent it flying, it hit it's mark, just as before.

_Stupid… absolutely brainless and deficient, dense, imbecilic mindless… trivial lunatic! I should pluck his eyebrows out one hair at a time and stick them all up his nose with a sewing needle!_ The girl grabbed the dagger and yanked it from the stone, her anger enough to nearly make her hurl the knife out the open window. She did not, however, for who knows whom it would land on, or injure, or maim, or kill? Becca sighed and sheathed the knife in its place by her ankle, walking over and leaning on the windowsill, peering out onto the monastery below.

After the night Geoff had confessed to her, Becca locked herself in her room and didn't open the door to anyone for five days. At one point someone tried to break it down, that was when she placed the dresser in front of it and screamed that she was naked over and over again until she was sure the stupid scuzzball outside had died of embarrassment.

The only thing she ever left her room for was for food, and even then her door remained bolted shut. Whenever she got hungry Becca would wait for night and climb out her window, just below it was a small ledge that led to an overhanging roof of a corridor. She would swing down there and land in the hallway, and then make a dash for the kitchen or anywhere with food she could take without saying it was stealing. After getting her food she would just hike it on back up to the same corridor, climb the wall up to the roof and shimmy her way back through her window.

Yet right now Becca didn't feel like eating, though that notion sounded alien in her mind, she gazed down at the monastery instead. The day had been warm and sunny, the sky blue with barely a cloud in it, below the monastery went about life rather lazily, for the sun now was beginning to sink towards the mountains in the west.

Becca yawned, her fury now almost gone but the anger still burned in her chest, _He shouldn't have done that… the dumb, stupid moron. Now I feel bad about rejecting him, I can't go home like this!_ She walked over to the dresser where she had laid the tunic that Geoff and Drake had given her; she picked up the cloth and ran it through her fingers with a dull smile on her face. _They really didn't have to make this… I'm sure all of Curly's heart went into it, and I feel bad about rejecting him… but… I just can't handle that kind of pain._ She flinched, the idea seemed selfish, as if she were sparing herself pain but shoving it off onto Geoff instead.

_I hate being an adolescent, too many feelings._ Becca sat down on the bed and laid the tunic out beside her, a moment later she rose and got the other items in her possession: the dagger, the tunic, a small bundle of cloth and the clothes on her back.

She sighed heavily; _it has to be tonight, I have to leave,_ muttered a small voice_._ Becca clenched her fists while her shoulders shook uncontrollably, yet from rage or intense sorrow she could not decide. Becca then knelt on the floor beside the bed, her arms spread out across the quilt and her chin resting on it, her honey blonde hair wreathing her face while she closed her eyes. The girl listened carefully to her breath, she could hear the far-off beat of her heart in her chest, and it seemed so distant, as if it were miles from her even though it was right there.

_I have to leave…_ that tiny voice sounded in her mind again, this time louder than before. _I have to get out of here, I don't belong here and I can't stay where he is… This is bound to happen again if I linger._

Becca got to her feet and slid the dagger into her boot, clipping it around her ankle. She took a leather bag in the corner of the room and placed it on the bed, shoving the bundle of cloth into it and placing the gift on top. Just before she finished, Becca took a piece of parchment from her dresser and a quill, scrawled something quick across it in black ink, and left it on the bed. Becca then unblocked the door as quietly as she could and unlocked it, Becca waited a moment and sighed heavily. She then slung the pack over her back and looked at the room again before she hopped towards the windowsill. Just before she climbed down she glanced back at the door and a pained look passed over her face, she blinked once and stayed crouched on the window.

"Goodbye," she said gently, and then she hopped out the window and into the coming dusk.

Traveling along the back alleyways, Becca managed to keep out of sight until night had fallen. She kept to her smaller wolf form as to not attract too much attention, though a wolf in any shape or form, in this case: size, would attract enough attention. Yet she kept silent and to the shadows until the last ray of sunlight disappeared from the sky, the torches blazed brightly in their braziers and many of the monastery's inhabitants had retired for the evening. Though the gate was closed, Becca knew of a small open grate in the wall that she could squeeze through.

Poking her head from the alley, her thick, brown ears pricked for any sounds of approaching feet, Becca trotted out and down the street. The wolf sniffed along the ground every few seconds, looking for the path towards the grate, scenting for the smell of grass amongst the stifling smells of smoke and humans. Her gray-blue eyes remained unblinking as staring into the dark, her tail stayed down and her paws moving quickly over the cobbled street while she made her escape.

Suddenly a loud sound beat against her eardrums, the sound of wings beating against the still night air growing closer and closer. Becca quickly dashed under a small porch and crouched there, her ears flat and her honey-brown fur bristling at the harshness of the sound in her sensitive ears.

"Becca!" she recognized Geoff's voice as he and Drake flew over her, she could see the dragon's large shape passing low above the houses as he flew. "Becca! Where are you?" Geoff cried, the worry and fear in his tone almost calling her from her hiding place. Yet she turned her head against the ground and ignored his cries, not daring to move a single muscle as Drake passed overhead. She even heard him calling for her, the two of them must have found the room unlocked and when they barged, in found it empty and the window open with the note on the desk.

_If they find me it'll be harder for me to go home…_ she told herself.

Once she was sure they had gone on to a different part of the monastery, Becca snuck out from underneath the porch and down another shadowed backstreet in the direction of the grate. Her mouth hung open while she walked, her crimson tongue lolling from her jaws and her teeth glinting in the dim light.

Just as the grate was coming into sight the sound of Drake's wings approached again and she ducked under another porch just outside just as the dragon touched the ground a few feet from her hiding place. Holding her breath, Becca scooted farther back into the gloom, eyes flashing yellow in fright as Geoff jumped to the ground and walked about, his boots appearing just before the entrance to the porch.

"I don't see her anywhere!" the boy sighed in exasperation, "The monks on watch said they didn't see anything leave the monastery so she _has _to still be here!"

Drake hummed worriedly, "She could still be hiding, or they may not have seen her leave," he chuckled wryly, "Becca can be sneaky that way," she felt her chest swell only a little with pride at Drake's partial compliment, yet she remained hidden.

Geoff groaned, "I know! I know! That's what makes me so worried… what if she went to the portal? What if she's already gone?" he questioned frantically.

"Now calm down Geoff, we can head to the portal and head her off, I'm sure she's not gone yet,"

"Yeah, come on lets go Drake!" with that Geoff hopped back onto the dragon and the two took off.

As the sound of wing beats faded, Becca inched from her hiding spot and shook her fur out. _Dammit! Now they're going to beat me too it!_ With new speed she bolted for the grate and squeezed through, out onto the grass beyond. She shot across the field and into the forest, keeping on the tips of her toes, as the world became a blur around her. Heading for the river she splashed through a connecting stream and ran on, the sound from before leading her on even though her night vision did most of the work. Breath coming in short gasps, her heart pounding desperately in her chest, and the blood roaring in her ears, Becca came upon the river and ran along it.

Just as the sound was growing unbearable and she could see the clearing where the portal had been hidden, Drake swooped down upon her and blocked her path. His wings flared in her face, creating a gust of wind that nearly whipped Becca off her paws. She gripped the earth tightly with her claws and crouched low, hears flat but her eyes and mouth open in a defiant snarl.

"Becca! Don't you _dare_ go through that portal!" Geoff leapt from Drake's back, a torch in his hand, the flames blazing across her vision and temporarily blinding her. Becca yelped and leapt backwards as he approached her, baring her teeth and growling a warning for him to stay back.

"_Don't get in my way Geoff! Drake! Let me pass,"_ she snapped through her mind link, the wolf's eyes glinting wildly in the dark.

"No! You're not going anywhere and we wont let you!" he shouted, Drake folded his wings and stood beside him. It was now, more than ever, that Becca noticed how much older and stronger they had become, the two of them could easily hold her back if she stayed this size.

The wolf suddenly doubled in size until she stood a foot over Geoff's head, her blue eyes glaring at them and her nostrils flaring as she sniffed and grunted angrily, _"I do not want to hurt you two… let me go," _she pleaded, yet they did not move.

Drake shook his head, "No Becca, we can't just let you go! You're our best friend!"

"And we care about you too much, what if we never see you again?" Geoff asked fearfully, Becca could see the hurt in his expression and nearly reconsidered.

"_You two would imprison me here? Trap your best friend and never allow her to see her family again?"_ she inquired blatantly, their faces fell a fraction at the realization of their actions. _"Exactly, I cannot stay anymore, that portal wont stay open forever and it's my only way home. Let. Me. Pass." _The fur on the wolf's shoulder's relaxed a fraction, yet still appeared like she was ready for a fight if she had too.

"Aren't we family too?" the question from Geoff struck an arrow through her chest, and she blinked in surprise, "Why didn't you tell us you were leaving in person? Why did you resort to a note? Becca doesn't do that! You would tell us what was wrong! Family doesn't keep secrets!" Becca flinched at his words and her form faltered. "And all this sneaking around, it's like you're a fugitive! You could have just come to us Becca! Why didn't you?"

The wolf ground her teeth, "_Because you would have done what you are doing now! You would have tried anything to stop me from going! So I tried to spare you that pain,"_

This time it was Drake who spoke up, "But you didn't, you made it worse Becca. Disappearing in the middle of the night after five days of hiding in your room, leaving only a note, what were we _supposed_ to do?" he growled, lashing his tail against the ground, "We can't just forget about you! What makes you think we can?"

Becca sighed and shook her head; _"It was since I couldn't tell it to your faces… I was far too angry and far too afraid…"_ her ears flattened against her skull, eyes returning to her gray-blue. _"I couldn't… look at your damn sad faces and tell you that I was leaving! Now move out of my way before I move you myself!"_ she snapped before she could manage tears. _Not now!_ She told herself angrily, _you can't get mushy now or else you'll never leave!_ Yet her heart wanted to run up and hug the two of them and apologize until the sun came up.

The two of them looked at her in confusion, before bringing their shoulders together, "No!" they said in synch.

Becca barked furiously and suddenly charged them, her eyes flashing, mouth open and displaying her teeth, her claws at the ready. Both dragon and boy flinched as the monstrous animal bore down on them like something from hell, it leapt into the air and they ducked as it went screeching over their heads.

After the fury had passed they both whipped around, only to see a human girl standing beside the now exposed portal. She was facing them, a sad smile on her face that now mimicked theirs as they realized they wouldn't be able to stop her in time if she decided to lunge to the side.

Desperation appeared on Geoff's face, Becca spotted tears forming in his eyes, "Becca, please… don't," but he knew his words were wasted. Drake looked between the two of them, his face understanding but frightened at the same instant as he realized what Geoff's words truly meant.

Becca grinned, "Curly, you'll be fine. I can't live here forever, though I desperately wish I could. But my home is back in the future," she warily walked towards him and gave him a fierce hug, "I can't thank you enough… for everything," letting go of Geoff she hugged Drake's muzzle, "Both of you," She backed away and looked at Geoff, tears now threatening to overflow in his eyes, she flinched but gave him another smile. "And you, Curly…" she walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek, Geoff froze and Drake gawked at her.

Bouncing away before they could make a single move, Becca laughed musically, "Get a girl!" she giggled at his flushed face before hopping onto the spot the portal was spinning upon.

"W-will we ever see you again?" Geoff managed to ask as Becca's form began to fade gradually. The girl looked up, brushing a hand through her honey blonde hair and smirking mischievously like she always did.

"If I say no, then I would be lying," she replied, "But I cannot answer that Curly!" and with a loud and deafening _CRACK!_ Becca's form vanished.

**IT IS DONE.**

** WEREWOLVES AND DRAGONS IS FINISHED!**

** Oh man… I hope you guys enjoyed this, CAUSE I CERTAINLY DID! ^_^ Thank you so much to everyone who has stuck through from the beginning with this fanfiction. Becca salutes you all as well! (in her own special way XD) **

** Again, thank you for reading! (don't worry, I might have some NEW adventures for Becca in upcoming fanfictions LOL! So keep an eye out!) And keep watch for a comic called 24-bit by Dragonlegends, Becca will be appearing in it as a character so KEEP YOUR EYES PEELED!**

** Taa-taa! My lovelies! (R&R if you wish! 8D)**

** THANK YOOOOU! –goes off to throw a party-**


End file.
